fiore
by kote.herrera.18
Summary: un sentimiento, tan bello, que crece en primavera, como las flores (verguenza de summary pero mi imaginacion para esto summary se pudrio khr x lectora *-*)
1. fran

**Khr no me pertenece, solo la historia y algunos cambios de humor c:.**

**t/n: tu setsy nombre.**

**t/a: tu igualmente setsy apellido.**

**c/c: color de cabelo**

**c/o:color de ojos**

**c/p: color preferido.**

**Cap 1: fran x lectora**

_buon giorno. parte I._

Te levantaste agotada, no era la primera vez que pasaba, últimamente las pesadillas inundan tus sueños y es casi imposible dormir, y por eso, es imposible descansar.

Saliste pesadamente de tu cómoda cama para caminar como todo un zombie al baño, te miraste al espejo y notaste las leves ojeras que se asomaban por bajo tus ojos, te veias fatal, pero nada que un poco del maquillaje de tu madre no pudiera ocultar.

Te duchaste y te cambiaste, era todo tan común, en (tu país) no pasaba de mucho, querías algo de aventura, pero no la tenias, todos lo días eran tan monótonos…y lo mas activo fue cuando una lluvia que duro 3 días inundo parte de tu casa, horrible.

-buenos días-saludaste a tus padres..los cuales comían su desayuno, aun con un pan en la boca saliste de tu casa sin despedirte, solo con un silencioso "ya me voy", y caminaste por las calles hasta a tu escuela.

-¡cuidado!-escuchaste a tus espaldas, apenas te alcanzaste a girar y alguien te tiro por pasar corriendo.

-¡mocosa de mierda!-grito el hombre-¡te dije que te apartaras..mira lo que me hiciste hacer!-te señalo todos los papeles tirados, con aburrimiento te levantaste y seguiste tu camino, ignorando la cantidad de insultos que te tiraba encima.

-me las pagaras-escuchaste y te giraste, notando como el hombre de su chaqueta sacaba lo que parecía ser un revolver.

Te alarmaste, ¡como era posible! Acaso la policía era igual de monótona y aburrida que ni su trabajo era capaz de hacer?.

-shishishishi-escuchaste lo que parecía ser una risa, una horrible y rara risa.

Lo próximo que viste fue al hombre caer frente a ti, muerto o tal vez inconsciente.

-que mier-no terminaste…frente a ti se encontraba un rubio con tres cuchillos en su mano izquierda, una tiara y una gran sonrisa socarrona.

_Que princesa_ pensaste al ver la tiara, pero al otro tipo que viste era distinto, mas raro.

Su cabello era extravagantemente azul turquesa, sus ojos verdes y monótonos con lo que parecían ser marcas por el bajo ojo y su mejilla, sin contar un gigantesco gorro de rana, que cubria parte de tu campo visual.

-bel-sempai..su cara asusto a esta señorita-dijo con voz monótona mientras miraba tu cara, estabas con la boca abierta hasta su máxima capacidad.

-shi shi shi..silencio ranita-le lanzo aquellos tres cuchillos en la cabeza, espantándote aun mas-ou…eso duele sempai-se "quejo" con voz monótona mientras se sacaba los plateados cuchillos del gorro y se inclinaba frente a ti, en posición de bolita.

-lavalos antes de entregármelos-dijo el rubio aun con su sonrisa, mientras tu aun seguías en trance.

-bueno..vamonos-dijo el peli verde levantándose, pero sin saber como reaccionar, tomaste su mano, obligando a que te mirara, aun monótonamente, pero el otro estaba partiéndose de la risa.

-shi shi shi-escuchabas pero poco te importo-eres…increíble..-murmuraste, y lo que parecía ser una sonrisa surco su rostro.

-gracias t/n-sempai-te sorprendiste, como conocía tu nombre?.

-soy fran…el es bel..mi estúpido sempai-dijo mientras señalaba al que antes reia, ahora un aura intimidante lo cubrió.

-creo que quiero brochetas de rana-dijo lanzándole mas cuchillos al pobre de fran, quien aun mantenía su cara monótona, pero te había cubierto con su cuerpo, para que ningún corte de dañara.

Te sonrojaste al quedar frente a frente…literalmente, sus frentes estaban pegadas.

-bel-sempai..por favor deténgase-dijo y se levanto, ayudándote de paso.

-shi shi shi…vámonos ranita-dijo mientras se iba caminando, ganándose varias miradas de tus compañeras que se dirigían a la escuela.

-adios t/n-sempai..nos veremos pronto-dijo mientras caminaba y seguía a bel, aun estabas como estúpida en medio de la acera, el chico se sentía tan..familiar.

**Wiii eso es todo..a dormir..okno esta es solo la primera parte de 3. O yea, este es dedicado a mi sensual lectora sheblunar ewe espero guste *-* ya subiré el siguiente…entre mañana y el viernes, pero lo subiré y será mas largo, toma este como un mini prologo :3.**

**Y recuerdes, hagan sus pedidos al 007 okno por reviews 0H0.**

**Ciao ciao.**


	2. fran parte 2

**Wiiii e vuelvido…espero les guste.**

**Khr no me pertenece, solo la historia y algunos cambios de humor c:.**

**t/n: tu setsy nombre.**

**t/a: tu igualmente setsy apellido.**

**c/c: color de cabello**

**c/o:color de ojos**

**c/p: color preferido.**

**Advertencias: este capitulo contiene oc's y posible ooc, perdonen.**

_ II._

Regresaste a tu aula de clases, la jodida y aburrida clase de siempre, donde las mismas chicas de siempre te molestaban, donde los chicos te ignoraban, donde los mas aburridos profesores intentaban explicar una jodida materia que a nadie le interesaba.

Pero….la imagen de cierto peli turquesa movía algo en tu interior, ósea, estabas agradecida, te defendió del tipo de los cuchillos, pero tenias un sentimiento distinto, como de ya conocerlo de antes.

La jornada estudiantil termino gracias al cielo, y ahora tenias que salir, pero un extraño pelinegro detenía a todos los estudiantes en la puerta, te acercaste y notaste que tenia un aura amenazante.

Era de piel blanca, alto y delgado, de unos ojos azul metálico y afilados, parecía que quería matarlos con solo una mirada.

-ustedes monton de herbívoros, mas les vale no causar incidentes en mi escuela-dijo mirando a todos, notaste como empuñaba un par de tonfas en sus manos, y a su lado se encontraba una pelinegra, piel color canela y su cabello en una coleta alta, traia tu mismo uniforme solo que era un tanto mas baja que tu, quizás de 1,62, y la cual no paraba de jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

-tu escuela?-oh no..esa era la voz de uno de tu clase, el mas problemático por decirlo asi, se intentaba hacer el payaso pero no le resultaba.

-po..por favor, no contradigas los que te dice-hablo la morena con cierto temor, avanzaste un par de pasos para salir de tal multitud de estudiantes, pero por misterios de la vida quedaste frente a frente a la joven, y al pelinegro.

-hola-te sonrio ella, le respondiste el gesto con una gran sonrisa, el pelinegro pareció ignorarlas y se dedico a mirar a tu compañero, el cual tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

-acaso estas desobedeciéndome?- la voz del muchacho sonó amenazadora y fria, la chica frente a ti negó con la cabeza y luego de dar un suspiro, te toco el brazo levemente.

-que?-preguntaste y ella te sonrio- acompáñeme por favor-no entendiste su formalidad pero aun asi asentiste y la seguiste fuera del establecimiento, donde se sentaron en la banca del jardín.

-esta bien t/n-san?-te extrañaste, como era que otra persona conociera tu nombre?..bueno no importaba..según tu esta persona no tenia malas intenciones, era muy amable.

-s..si..estoy bien pero..como sabes mi nombre?-preguntaste y ella suspiro-pues..lo vi en la lista de clases-respondió y asentiste, no querías confundirte mas asi que te conformaste con esa simple respuesta y escusa.

Un silencio algo incomodo se formo entre las dos, pero una pregunta se formulo en tu mente.

-donde vives?-ella te miro y te sonrió-yo vengo de un lugar, algo lejos de aquí-ladeaste tu cabeza sin comprender, ibas a preguntar otra cosa cuando el fuerte ruido de cristales rompiéndose te interrumpió.

-¡que es eso!-te asustaste al ver algo salir volando por la ventana rota, del segundo piso-ay no-escuchaste a tu lado, y luego algo cayo a tus espaldas, justo en el árbol.

-que…paso-te preguntaste al ver a tu compañero colgando del árbol, todo lleno de moretones y su camisa tenia mucha sangre, que insinuabas era de el.

-hibari-san..-murmuro la chica, luego bajo con sumo cuidado a tu compañero, claro que este al soltarse, se dio de lleno contra el suelo, pero no te importaba, de echo, tenias curiosidad al ver que aria tu nueva amiga.

-hi..bari?-preguntaste para saber si estaba bien pronunciado, la chica no hablo muy fuerte.

-oh..el es el chico que estaba en el pasillo junto a mi-te explico mientras tomaba su mochila y la revisaba.

-"de donde la saco"-pensaste al momento, ya que no la habías visto con una.

-umh..perdona si interrumpo pero que aras?-ella te miro y te llamo con la mano, te acercaste curiosa y observaste lo que saco, era un pequeño hurón blanco y negro, que estaba en la cabeza de tu compañero herido.

-de donde?-no terminaste ya que el huron comenzó a brillar, y las heridas del pobre muchacho se curaron-¡que mier!-la mujer cubrió tu boca con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra hacia una mueca de silencio, asentiste, no gritarías, te llamaba la atención de que algo entretenido pasara en tu ciudad, en tu escuela, contigo.

Al poco rato, tu amigo estaba como nuevo, pero aun inconsciente-que pasara con esto?-apuntaste al chici-pues…si hibari-san sabe que esta con vida, vendrá a llevárselo-dijo lo ultimo moviendo sus manos y haciendo una divertida voz, terminaron tirando a tu compañero al armario del conserje, después de todo no merecía mejor trato.

Las clases terminaron y te fuiste a comer junto a ella, por el vendito dios que tu escuela tenia azotea, que es donde comieron, era el único lugar donde te gustaba ir, ella te conto sobre el lugar de donde venia, su familia y los panes que tenia hibari para la escuela, decidiste por ti misma mantenerte algo alejada del pelinegro, no querías problemas.

Su nombre es mari, aun que se veía tímida de apariencia, cuando le toma confianza a alguien, es una persona divertida y confiable, ella y hibari kyoya, son alumnos trasladados desde japon, la razón?. según ella te la explicaría en la noche, te cito al parque cerca de tu hogar, y ahí estabas, esperando que llegaran.

-perdon por la tardanza-escuchaste a tus espaldas, te levantaste de la banca donde estabas y miraste a mari, venia corriendo en tu dirección pero no venia sola, la acompañaba un castaño de cabello alborotado, un peliplata y un pelinegro, con una gran sonrisa.

-llevas mucho esperando?-pregunto cuando llego a tu lado, estaba vestida con un abrigo blanco y una bufanda roja, era algo como la tuya, solo que tu abrigo era azul, hacia bastante frio en la noche.

-nop..llegue hace poco-sonreiste y ella igual, miraste levemente como el castaño llego a su lado y pronto tu amiga se callo al frio suelo.

-¡ma..mari!-te alarmaste y ella se sentó sobándose la cabeza.

-¡ESTUPIDA MUJER QUE CANSAS AL JUDAIME!-gritaron, miraste como el peliplata amenazaba a la morena con su puño en alto, reíste un poco pero luego ayudaste a levantar a mari.

-el es tsuna-presento al de cabellos alborotados, lo miraste y sonreíste ampliamente, era un castaño de ojos avellana, muy tierno…y uke…

-hola tsuna-estiraste tu mano a el, y este con un notable color en sus mejillas la tomo-u..un gusto t/n-san-luego siguió el moreno.

-el es yamamoto-el te recibió con un efusivo abrazo y una gran sonrisa-¡un gusto t/n!-parecia muy emocionado, cuando te lograste safar de tal apretón, le sonreíste.

-un gusto yamamoto-el sonriente se aparto y miraste al peliplata, en la banca bufando y murmurando maldiciones a tu amiga, quien le golpeo de una brutal manera.

-y el es gokudera…oye tu-lo miro y este la fulmino con la mirada-ven aquí y presentate-el negó con la cabeza y pronto un pequeño pajarito se poso en el hombro de mari, acurrucándose en la bufanda.

-herbívoro herbívoro –repitió, te pareció tal lindo.

-y el es hibird- sonrió tu amiga, la miraste y acariciaba levemente la cabeza del avecilla, el cual parecía disfrutar la caricia.

-puedo?-preguntaste haciendo referencia al avecilla.

-claro-te invito olvidando el hecho de gokudera.

Te acercaste y estiraste lentamente tu mano al ave, pero al estar a unos centímetros, voló rápidamente a la cabeza de la pelinegra.

-oohhh-exclamaste apenada, tenias ganas de tocarlo-hibird?..que pasa?-pregunto tu amiga, levantaste los hombros y caminaste a la banca donde estaban los tres chicos.

Te reíste un poco por la escena, tsuna que estaba en playera, si..con ese frio, se intentaba traspasar inútilmente calor con sus manos, gokudera le ofrecía su abrigo y el castaño se negaba diciendo cosas como "te congelaras" y yamamoto reía, eran algo raros, pero te agradaron.

-que raro..es muy amable conmigo-escuchaste a tu amiga, la miraste y notaste algo extraño, a sus espaldas, algo que brillaba.

Te alarmaste de inmediato al notar como se acercaba, corriste por un impulso y la empujaste, tomando su lugar, cerraste los ojos pero tal objeto nunca llego. Tal vez fue tu imaginación…o tal vez no.

Abriste los ojos lentamente, y notaste como un objeto de metal, estaba muy cerca de tu rostro, retrocediste lentamente un par de pasos y notaste lo que pasaba, era hibari, el muchacho de la escuela, agarrando firmemente a mari , la cual estaba mas roja que tomate, de la cadera, manteniéndola apegada a si mismo, en su mano izquierda apretaba una de sus tonfas la cual estaba en tu rostro, a tus espaldas tsuna estaba en posición de lucha, sus ojos eran de un tono anaranjado, y en su frente una llama flameaba con intensidad, yamamoto no tenia la misma sonrisa, su rostro estaba serio y empuñaba una espada, y por ultimo gokudera, tenia en ambas manos lo que parecía ser dinamita, si..lo era, su rostro con el ceño fruncido y en posición de lucha, te sorprendiste y eso se noto por tus ojos abiertos al máximo.

-hibari-san..por favor..-intento alejase muy avergonzada, la miraste y frunciste el ceño, apartaste con un manotazo el aparato metalico y te acercaste enfrentándote a esos orbes metalicos, bajo la expectante mirada de los tres chicos.

-herbivora- hablo el chico, hiciste un leve mueca y apartaste del brazo a mari del prefecto, el frunció el ceño notablemente y un aura oscura se formo.

-no tienes derecho a tratarla asi…es una persona igual siente, y estaba incomoda-lo regañaste, ahora tsuna y gokudera estaban con la boca hasta al suelo, yamamoto con una sonrisa, y lo sabrías si no estuvieras de espaldas a ellos.

-estas desafiándome?-pregunto con interés el pelinegro, negaste con la cabeza levemente-no me gusta luchar..no mucho, además que eres tu de ella para tomarla tan altaneramente-pusiste tus manos en tus caderas, mari, que estaba a tu lado, se sonrojo notablemente y algo parecido a un mísero rubor apareció en las mejillas de kyoya-el..es mi…-murmuro tu pobre amiga, pero no continuo por que nuevamente hibari la tomo tal costal de papas-es mia..y tiene prohibido juntarse con herbívoros-dicho eso se fue dándoles la espalda y en su cabeza apareció volando aquella avecilla, no entendías ni pito, no hasta que tsuna te explico todo.

-ohhh..asi que es su novio-dijiste con una gran sonrisa, te encantaría tener novio, y bajo ese pensamiento, la imagen del peliverde surco tu mente.

Estabas tan sumida en tus pensamientos de tu y el muchacho del gorro que no notaste como hace bastante rato tsuna te hablaba.

-¡estupida mujer, el judaime te habla!-exclamo gokudera haciéndote reaccionar, sacudiste tu cabeza con un ligero rubor en tus mejillas y les sonreíste.

-perdon..estaba pensando en algo-sonreiste y gokudera aparto la mirada con un sonrojo, yamamoto acaricio tu cabeza y murmuro-no te preocupes, a mi me pasa mucho haha-no notaste el tono rojo de sus mejillas y siguieron con su camino a la casa de tsuna.

-en que piensas t/n-san-pregunto tsuna mientras caminaban-umh..queria saber..si conocen a alguien..rubio-tu pregunta obligo a los chicos a mirarse entre si.

-pues..conocemos a muchos rubios..por decirlo asi-hablo yamamoto.

-este..es un rubio..que usa cuchillos-ahora se tensaron, viste a tsuna sudar y a yamamoto rascar su nuca, gokudera murmuraba cosas para si.

-el…por casualidad tenia una tiara?-hablo gokudera, asentiste y tsuna chillo dignamente.

-HIEEEE…CONOCIO A BEL-se agarro la cabeza mientras apretujaba algo de su cabello.

-ese estúpido de los cuchillos-bufo gokudera, en eso tenia razón, era un estúpido de los cuchillos.

-hahaha..ya conoció a los varia-dijo alegre yamamoto, recibiendo un golpe de parte de gokudera.

-varia?-preguntaste extrañada, tsuna suspiro, seria mejor contarte, después de todo ya estabas metida en la mafia con tan solo hablar con ellos.

-entonces…podría saber que llama tengo?-preguntaste emocionada, te explicaron lo de las llamas, vongola, los varia, la mafia los anillos, los arcobaleno y las cajas, era todo tan fantásticamente emocionante, adiós a tu jodida vida aburrida, estabas contenta, además por que cierta ranita formaba parte de los varia, los cuales conocerías en un tiempo.

-pues..no se si alguien tenga el anillo de la sabiduría*-tsuna toco su barbilla, te tumbaste en su cama derrotada, te quedaste en su casa y con ayuda del gran reborn, dormiste cómodamente en su cama, y el durmió en el suelo de la sala.

-pues lussuria aun lo tiene guardado-se escucho esa voz infantil que lo caracterizaba.

-¡REBORN…!no es muy seguro que t/n este cerca de los varia, en especial por xanxus-chillo tsuna ganándose una patada de su dulce tutor.

-silencio dame-tsuna…-te miro y sonreíste, el bebe te parecia tan dulce-iras con los varia para que sepan que llama es la tuya-te sonrio y te lanzo una maleta, de tsuna claro.

-empaca tus cosas, partimos mañana temprano, yamamoto y los demás ya están avisados, kokuyo igual-dijo colocándose una pijama-ok-dijiste sonriendo, te levantaste, besaste la mejilla de tsuna y saliste abajo te despediste de i-pin, lambo, futta, Bianchi y nana, para correr a tu casa a empacar.

Emocionada llegaste a casa ganándote un gran castigo de tus padres por quedarte fuera de la casa sin avisar, con la escusa que fue en la casa de una compañera, pero aun asi poco te importo el castigo, mensajeaste a tsuna diciéndole que estabas castigada y reborn te contesto.

"no te preocupes…dame-tsuna ira por ti en la mañana, tus padres no notaran que te fuiste, lleva ropa de verano y mucha comida por que me da hambre.

Reborn.."

Eso decía el mensaje, sonreíste y terminaste de empacar, te arropaste y te hundiste en la cama, un dia tan emocionante fue agotador, y sin contar que dormiste como ogro todo el dia en la casa de tsuna, estabas cansadísima, le mandaste antes de dormir un mensaje a meri, el cual fue respondido de inmediato.

"perdón…estoy algo ocupada ahora…te llamare mañana temprano lo juro, acompañare a tsuna a buscarte, si puedo nos vemos adiós…por cierto hibird te saluda ciao"

Sonreíste e imaginaste levemente en que estaba ocupada tu pequeña amiga, pero nuevamente la imagen del peliverde ocupo tu mente, sacudiste tu cabeza y te dormiste.

"""""""""""""""""""_sueño""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Corrías por los pasillos de una gran mansión, tu vista nublada por las lágrimas te impedía ver a donde ibas, mas unos delgados brazos evitaron que continuaras._

_Sabias quien era, el era la razón de tu dolor, de tus lágrimas._

_-t/n-te llamo con seriedad, no querías mirarlo, no podías, no mientras tuvieras lagrimas que aguantar._

_-por favor-te pidió antes de tomar tu barbilla y levantarla con delicadeza, tus mejillas enrojecieron al saber que es lo que aria…y paso._

_Junto sus labios con los tuyos, su calidez y suavidad eran únicas para ti, fue un beso dulce y a la vez demandante, cuando se separaron, sus ojos se fijaron en los tuyos, juntando sus frentes, el te abrazo sin separar su cabezas y tu colocaste tus manos a su pecho._

_-perdóname-murmuro, asentiste lentamente antes de perderte en esos ojos verdes._

"""""""""""""""""""_fin sueño"""""""""_

Despertaste, pero tus ojos no se abrieron, según tu sentido de orientación serian como las 6 am, aun tenias tiempo, una sonrisa se formo en tus labios, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, no tuviste pesadillas, ellas se fueron, remplazándose con un buen sueño, con la persona que querías mantener a tu lado.

Por que si confías en el amor a primera vista.

-en un momento paralelo-

Besaste la mejilla de tsuna y saliste de la habitación, el pobre castaño callo de espaldas con su rostro inundado del color rojo, reborn sonrio con satisfacción.

-re..reborn..por que le dijiste eso-el hitman se acosto en la cama del menor.

-por que tengo grandes planes para ella-se acurruco un poco mas en la casa y una burbujita se asomo por su nariz, dando a entender que dormía.

-espera…!¿YA TENIAS TODO PLANEADO?!-tsuna fue ignorado, se acerco un poco mas a la cama con intención de despertar al tutor pero por error piso una de las múltiples trampas.

-espera…despierta..!reborn!-grito antes de salir volando por una fuerte explosión que destruyo parte de su alcoba.

Los vecinos suspiraron cansados, la familia sawada era muy rara pero ya estaban acostumbrados.

**Wiiiii siii eso es todo..perodn si no pude subirlo antes pero tuve algunos problemas de salud…y casi muero pero ahora puedo caminar asi que tuve tiempo para escribir y actualizar, perdón si qeudo algo enredado pero en el otro explicare las cosas…SIIII CONOCERAS A VARIAA WIII *-* que afortunada y emocionante ewe.**

**Reviews *-***

**Rin Tao: ooo gracias *-***

**Sheblunar: ewe te emocione?..okno aun no lo veras pero si pronto..lo prometo..creo muajajajaja..GRACIAS *.***

**thania22: trabajando c;**


	3. extra ime x xanxus parte 1

**Ok se que este era para los últimos pero prefería entregarlo antes de que se me volviera a escapar la musa, preferí terminarlo, los demás ya están casi listos ;D**

**Pareja: xanxus x ime (oc) parte 1.**

**Pedido por mcr77 (un honor)**

**Advertencias: algunas palabrotas y algo subido de tono.**

**Khr no me pertenece y esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo intentos de diversión c:**

**La línea de tiempo va con xanxus de 16 años, y no tiene nada que ver con el manga, todo esto va luego del arco de los arcobaleno. Lo se mi línea temporal es rara confusa pero no importa, solo ámenlo.**

**Disfruten.**

El silencio reinaba por los pasillos de aquella estructura de mármol, aun que no duro mucho gracias a unos pasos con eco, que comenzaron a volverse cada vez más rápidos, dando a entender que el o la dueña de esos pasos, corría con rapidez.

-no no no-balbuceaba entre jadeos mientras el ruido de sus pies corriendo, inundaban el pasillo del estalecimiento.

Una chica de tan solo trece años, corría con desesperación hacia una sala en especifico, la del próximo decimo vongola, ime, su nombre, piel canela **(no sabia su piel, asi que la puse a mi imaginación)** y ojos avellana, que brillaban a la luz, su cabello atado en una coleta de caballo, negro, y largo.

La razón por la que corria, solo a ella con su corta edad se le ocurrió ir a una fiesta estilo vongola, termino con una resaca de tres días, sin tener ni la mas remota idea de lo que paso, y con un solo papel de pista que decía, "moriras en cinco días" le recordó a una película que vio y le resto importancia, claro hasta que cuatro días después, es decir ayer, se entero de quien era aquella nota, junto a un video de lo que paso esa noche, o al menos algo de lo que paso, ahora esperaba lograr hablar con el decimo para que así algo haga, no quería enfrentarse a su asesino.

_Ding, dong, ding, dong_ el típico sonido que indicaba que las clases terminaron, la obligaron a detenerse en seco, ahora corría en dirección opuesta, la razón, muy simple, del lugar a donde se dirigía, vio salir a la persona con la que menos quería cruzarse, xanxus, un gruñon y apuesto pelinegro de 16 años, y por que se quería alejar?, pues ese chico, ese pelinegro que a la mayoría de la escuela las dejaba sin habla, era parte del escuadrón de asesinos independiente de vongola, los varia, y a a su corta edad, era el jefe. Y como si fuera poco, a el había desafiado esa noche de fiesta.

-basura-se detuvo en seco al escuchar su gruesa voz, maldiciendo a todas las personas que pasaran por su mente, se volteo con cuidado, no quería mirarlo, peor lo hizo, pues su orgullo no la dejaría verse débil y asustada.

-que quieres xanxus-intento sonar lo menos aterrada posible, quien no lo estaría con semejante bestia frente a uno.

El moreno no respondió, pero una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios.

-no te olvides de nuestro encuentro-le dedico una mirada rápida antes de caminar hasta perderse por el pasillo, a los pocos momentos lo siguió todo su escuadron, levi, squalo, lussuria y un rubio "príncipe" llamado bel, que llevaba arrastrando a un infante de cabello verde que vestia un gorro de manzana gigante, fran, uno de los nuevos al equipo.

Un escalofrio recorrió toda su espina dorsal, -mierda mierda mierda-murmuraba mientras veía como los demás del equipo desaparecían por la estructura blanquecina, al menos de su vista, ya que aun podía escuchar los "vroiii" de squalo.

-ime-chan..ocurre algo?..estas algo palida-escucho una voz a sus espaldas, se volteo encontrándose con una pelinegra de 15 años, era parte de vongola, nueva, era amable con ella y se llevaban bien.

-si..solo necesito aire-la muchacha sonrio y asintió-cuidate si?-ime asintió y la morena se adentro en la sala, de donde escucho claramente los chillidos de tsuna, de seguro se había ganado un regaño, se solto el cabello y lo agito suavemente, se sentía incomoda y quería respirar, no quería estar tan apretada.

-¡VROIIII estúpido jefe, que aras!-grito squalo al moreno, este le lanzo su lata de refresco en la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-¡VROIII POR QUE FUE ESO!-se quejo el joven peliplata, no superaba los 15 años y su cabello era hasta los hombros.

-me molestas-ahora le tiro una botella, que gracias a las ilusones de fran apareció, el peliplata se siguió quejando a gritos mientras bel reia y lussuria miraba por la cerca, el jefe se sento en un trono que por misterios de la vida, apareció ahí en medio de la azotea, levi A Than de inmediato fue a abanicarlo, levi, un chico de 17, fiel a xanxus desde que eran infantes, todo un perro faldero.

Fran, un joven peliverde maestro de las ilusiones, tan solo tiene 5 años, pero es un gran asesino, bel, su "sempai" un rubio que asesino a toda su familia real, maestro de los cuchillos, tiene 14, y lussuria, un tipo afeminado maestro en la cocina por decirlo asi, como bel dice, para el otro mando desde que nació, tiene 14 igual.

Y esa era varia, un grupo asesino de infantes, temido por toda Italia, y parte de japon.

-mhh?..jefe, esa no es la chica de anoche-la monótona voz de fran llamo la atención del grupo, pero en especial de cierto moreno.

-pero si es ime-chan-la melosa voz de lussuria acompañado con un "sensual" movimiento de sus caderas irrito al rayo, quien le dedico una mirada que mataria a cualquiera, pero luss no era cualquiera.

-mantente quieto afeminado irritante-luss ignoro tan molesto y cotidiano comentario y siguio moviendo su cadera .

-que desagradable shi shi shi-el príncipe hablo-bel-sempai, no sabia que le gustaban rudos-fran de inmediato fue acuchillado por bel-¡vroiii mocosos dejen sus estupideces!-el molesto capitán no falto en la pelea, tanta gritería tenían que ni notaron cuando su jefe desapareció.

-imeeeechaaan-la pelinegra se sobresalto un poco y se volteo de inmediato al momento que preparaba sus puños, no era buena en luchas pero sabia algo de defensa personal, cortesía de lussuria y ryohei.

-tranquila pequeña, solo veníamos a ver si querías una bebida-un joven de cabello ondulado y rojo se le acerco, no lo conocía pero era algo común que mayores se le acercaran para intentar ligarla, claro los ignoraba pero era molesto.

-no quiero nada-intento controlarse, de pronto vio como la mano del chico, junto a su brazo pasaban por encima de sus hombros, rodeándola y abrazándola.

-ime-chan..que dices, vamos a tomar algo si?-acerco su cara agachándose un poco, era algo alto y la de ojos avelana tan solo era de 1,65-que no quiero-se intento alejar, pero sentía como sus fuerzas se iban, se sorprendió de si misma, ella no era débil, pero se sentía cansada.

-ya casi ime-chan-una cruel sonrisa se formo en los labios del joven pelirrojo, no era buena señal, y mucho menos la manera en que la mano del joven descaradamente subía por su abdomen.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaban y antes que sus ojos se cerraran guio una de sus manos hasta su brazo, donde sintió un dolor punzante, encontró una pequeña aguja, jadeo un poco con temor y sus ojos se cerraron, pero por alguna razón, seguía consciente, escuchaba todo.

-basura-esa voz….-t..tu…no es lo qu-la voz de su captor se vio detenida, un fuerte ruido y un agradable calor vino a su alrededor, su expresión se relajo al momento de sentirse en unos cálidos brazos.

Sus ojos se abrieron y miro a su alrededor, no sabia donde estaba pero no quería levantarse, el lugar donde se encontraba era comodo y caliente, se acurruco y noto como su hombro se encontraba desnudo, se aterro y se sento de golpe.

-_no no no no_- pensaba mientras se destapaba, un gran suspiro de alivio soltó al notar como su ropa aun estaba , pero su blusa no estaba, solo tenia una playera ajustada al pecho, sin mangas ni hombros, negra y a rayas rojas.

-Despertaste- esa voz tan grave y profunda la saco de sus pensamientos, se giro levemente y noto que no estaba sola, aquel moreno, de mirada carmín estaba a su lado, con todo el torso denudo, ime se sonrojo de golpe y se aparto-¡que mierda haces en mi cama!-se ubrio como pudo, au que estaba vestida lo hizo por reflejo.

-tu cama?..estas en la mia basura-el entrecejo de ime se arrugo, al diablo toda la vergüenza y el miedo, aquella muletilla de llamar a todos basura la estaba aburriendo.

-no me digas asi-apreto sus puños en las sabanas mientras se acercaba un poco al moreno, este la miro con interés.

-basura-la reto con la mirada, ime arrugo mas el entrecejo y sus puños se apretaron con mas fuerza, al punto de hacerse daño en la palma.

-callate-gruño al moreno, este sonrio con burla-ba-su-ra-deletreo infantilmente ime no dudo un segundo antes de lanzarse con todo al moreno al momento que sus ojos se cerraron, al diablo mantener la cabeza fría como siempre le enseñaron, quería callarlo de una buena vez-nada mal-al momento que ime abrió sus ojos, ya estaba bajo el cuerpo del moreno, en que momento paso, no tenia idea.

-que..que..¡QUE HACES..QUITATE!-grito muy sonrojada, casi y ni se conocían, y ahora se le arrimaba con tanta seguridad.

-ahora eres de varia-posesivamente bajo al cuello de la menor, quien se sorprendió y se aterro un poco, mucho, debido a los labios del moreno, que descaradamente se acercaron a su cuello, no sabia muchas cosas pero si sabia que no podía dejar que un "desconocido" le hiciera cosas asi.

-dejame-se acurruco escondiendo su cuello, xanxus suspiro y la sentó en el colchon, el ganándose frente a ella.

-ime-la mencionada abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, era primera vez que escuchaba su nombre de parte del jefe varia, y por alguna razón, quería escucharlo una vez mas.

-si-lo dudo un poco pero aun así, quería continuar la conversación, lo miro a los ojos y se sorprendió un poco al notar que estos estaban fijos en los de ella –dame tu mano-ella casi hipnotizada por esos orbes carmesí, le dio su ahora temblorosa mano, se sentía confundida por esos sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar en su interior.

-eres mia, ime-el moreno acorto la distancia y unió sus labios con los de la mas pequeña, fue solo un pequeño rose para xanxus, pero para la aun joven ime, que era aun inexperta, era su primer beso, y se lo había regalado prácticamente a xanxus, un chico que la amenazo de muerte.

Mientras aun seguían unidos de labios, ime sintió como algo frio se deslizaba por su dedo, se separo en busca de aire y miro su dedo anular, donde descansaba una argolla notablemente de oro.

-que es esto?-cuando logro recuperar su respiración y su color natural de piel, aun que aun algo sonrojada, exigió saber el por que del anillo.

-ya te dije, eres mia, y de varia pero mas mia-le moreno se tiro en la cama cruzando sus brazo, ime algo enojada se levanto.

-yo no soy un objeto, no soy de nadie-se fue de la habitación azotando la puerta de paso, xanxus sonrio complacido mientras escuchaba los gritos que la joven ime le daba a todo varia para que la dejaran ir, la habían sacado de quicio.

-¡que me dejes salir!-le exigia a uno de los hombres de levi, eran mayores pero aun asi eran leales a varia y a Levi A Than-n..no podemos, tenemos ordenes exclusivas de que usted no puede abandonar la mansión-estaban algo aterrados, o al menos el que le hablo lo notaba asi, por que, pues no sabia.

-¡no me interesa que les haya dicho ese estúpido xanxus pero si no me dejan pasar lo lamentaran!-sabia que no podía contra la fuerza de esos mayores, pero aun asi, su orgullo le decía "vamos, asústalos, no los dejes pisotearte ni ordenarte" y ella, le obedecía como siempre.

-pero-intento hablar, pero ime ya no estaba normal, sentía que la ira la dominaba-¡SILENCIO BASURA!-su cuerpo se sentía mas liviano, y una agradable calidez se sintió en sus manos, sin pensarlo se lanzo en contra de esos hombres que la sacaron de quicio, sintió como el calor aumentaba, a tal punto de quemar su alrededor, pero no le afectaba en sus propias manos, le extraño pero su cabeza no estaba fría, sentía que debía descargar toda esa frustración y enojo que sentía, y que mejor forma de hacerlo luchando.

-jefe..ya van tres minutos, no aguantara mas-lussuria junto a xanxus y el pequeño fran, miraban por una pantalla como squalo, levi y sus hombres y bel intentaban calmar a la de ojos avellana, pero no lo lograban, se estaba descontrolando, ya había acabado con la mitad de los subordinados de levi, sin piedad alguna, gracias a dios que ime aun no controlaba bien aquella misteriosa llama o tal vez esos hombres no estarían solo inconscientes.

-….-silencio, solo eso se obtuvo de parte de xanxus, quería ver que mas podía hacer su autoproclamada esposa.

-déjenme…salir-cinco minutos exactos pasaron, y la pobre ime cayo inconsciente al suelo, sin tener idea que la mitad de la mansión ardía en llamas provocadas por ella.

-lussuria..curala-ordeno el jefe, el sol asintió y corrió de la habitación y escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la joven pelinegra quien respiraba agitadamente en el suelo, la tomo en brazos y se la llevo fuera de la mansión, que estaba aun en llamas.

-vro..oii…lussuria..-llamo squalo, estaba mas herido que bel, pero menos que levi, sin contar que los tres y se podían mover.

El mas afectado fue levi, quien guiado por "celos" y supuestamente para defender a sus hombres, ataco a ime en el momento que desato su furia, cuando estaba mas cansada se le unieron squalo y bel.

-que tipo de llama era esa?-pregunto monótonamente fran al mayor que estaba as u lado.

-esa..es una llama que solo dos personas an podido obtener y desarrollar, el primero fue secondo vongola..y yo-miraba fijamente como lussuria curaba a ime con ayuda de un pequeño pavo real, un polluelo de esta ave.

-usted?..entonces esa llama era-fran se quedo sin habla.

-la llama de la ira…interesante-murmuro xanxus para si mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y entrelazaba sus piernas por encima de la capucha de fran.

**Y listo, primera parte lista ok se que es algo raro confuso y todo pero intentare explicar algo.**

**Ime es una niña que conoció a vongola por medio de tsuna, luego de eso conoció a todos los amigos de este incluyendo a varia, no tan amigos pero igual cuentan en el grupito, eso paso a la edad de 12 años, por los 13 reborn le organizo una fiesta al estilo vongola, y termino con la mayoría de la gente ebria (perdón por usar este ejemplo pero imagínense una fiesta a lo estilo "La Meilleur assassin" algo si, pero con Ime como lec. Ya saben) luego de eso ime se da cuenta que desafio a xanxus entre su borrachera mediante un video que mas adelante descubrirán de donde salió y de inmediato va a intentar suplicarle a tsuna que la cuide, hablamos de xanxus todo poderoso macho peludo(¿.**

**Luego de eso, xanxus luego de salvarla de un "pervertido" , ok sabemos las intenciones que tenia ese tipo, la autoproclama su esposa, a lo que ime se niega e intenta irse de la mansión varia (recordemos que dije, todos los varia son, a excepción de fran, adolecentes y ya controlan varia asi que..tienen su mansión) pero ya frustrada por que xanxus la trato como un objeto y que no la dejaran salir, desato su ira y de paso, su llama.**

**Intente hacer a un xanxus de joven, mas…dulce(¿ por eso quedo medio ooc pero ira cambiando, se que es raro pero este es un tree-shot, aun faltan dos episodios para que la historia se desarrolle e intentare hacerlo mas largo para la otra, un gusto escribir y recibir un pedido de mcr77, me siento honrada y espero te haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustan tu historias.**

**Sin mas, me despido saludos a todos, a y yuya no te preocupes, que el de rebron ya esta en progreso..*se le olvido* perdón, bye-bye.**

**Aprovecho de avisar igual aquí, necesito algunos oc's, si alguien quiere participar en mi nueva historia, que no dude en mandar esta ficha por mp. Será de khr crossover snk.**

**Nombre completo:**

**Edad:**

**Características físicas:**

**Características psicológicas: (ya saben su actitud y forma de ser)**

**Llama:**

**Arma:**

**Animal y el nombre:**

**Gustos tanto en comida y música, como en genero:**

**Familiaridad con el pers. Principal.**

**Pareja:**

**Un dato, pueden escoger mas de una pareja, tanto chicas como chicos.**

**Ocupados:**

**Reborn-**

**Fran-**

**Squalo-**

**Hibari-**

**Secondo-**

**Alaude-**

**Esos, no pido mucho pero espero dejen reviews, me gustaría saber que les pareció, no por mendigar :D adiós.**


	4. Fran parte 3 (fin)

**Wiiiii ultimo cap. De este 3(¿)-shot con fran…me costo, las ideas me venían pero no para mi sensual ilusionista, pero alfin complete esto, espero guste y bueno…ya saben**

**Advertencia: MUCHO OCC, CENSURA BIEN SENSUALONA Y…confusiones..soy un mosntruo muajajajaja..Y NO ME ARREPIENTO :D.**

Te despertaste con ánimos, al fin era el dia en que conocerías al tal varia, pero mas emocionada estabas de que al fin verías a ese chico peliverde, con ganas te levantaste y viste la hora, las 6:30, tenias media hora por lo menos antes de que tsuna, tu nueva amiga y su loco y violento novio, si es que no la dejaba sola, te fueran a buscar, pero estabas mas preocupada por tus padres, no tenias idea como te darían permiso, reborn te dijo que el se encargaría, pero no sabias que aria.

Te duchaste y te vestiste con unos jeans rojos, una playera purpura a rayas negras, te pusiste encima un chaleco con capucha gris y una converse rojas, estabas cepillando tu cabello concentrada hasta que.

-¡kyaaaaaa!-escuchaste desde la planta baja, tus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y corriste al lugar de inmediato, era la voz de tu madre y temiste lo peor, pero te detuviste en seco al ver lo que hacia.

-t..t/n…buen día-te saludo la pelinegra desde la puerta, tu madre estaba abrazándola con fuerza y no entendías el motivo, no hasta que se volteo a ti y te abrazo con las mismas ganas.

-t/n, hija…arregla tus maletas-agarro tus manos y comenzó a dar vueltas como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

-mama?..que pasa-dirigiste una mirada a tu amiga, y esta tenia una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, con una señal que hizo para que miraras afuera, entonces notaste como un sonriente reborn estaba en el techo de una limusina negra, no entendías.

-esta jovencita-señalo a mari-nos entrego un pasaje a Italia, con hotel pagado por tres meses-tu madre te solto y salo disparada a arreglar sus maletas, apenas desapareció por la puerta, fulminaste con la mirada a la pobre pelinegra.

-por que invitaste a mi mama-saliste de tu casa y caminaste hasta la pared y te apoyaste ahí.

-pues..un amigo mío investigo sobre ella, y si no iba no tendrías permiso, a menos que la matáramos-su voz sonaba tan normal como si de comida hablara, esa faceta te asusto un poco pero te dio algo de risa.

-pues..y como iré a ver a los varia si mi mama esta conmigo todo el día-miraste al cielo inhalando una gran cantidad de aire.

-eso déjamelo a mi, después de todo tengo mis trucos-sonrio y se alejo de la pared mientras sacaba su celular, que a los pocos segundos comenzó a vibrar, te sorprendió en que pudo adivinar que la llamarían.

-mh..si, hibari-san por favor dese prisa, si…no haga tal cosa por favor, si, nos vemos-colgó y te sonrió, le respondiste y a los pocos minutos tu madre apareció por la puerta cargada de maletas, te miro de arriba abajo y te dio una escalofriante mirada.

-t-n-c, donde esta tu maleta-jurarias que viste un cartel gigante a sus espaldas que decía peligro-yo..ya la tenia arreglada-corriste a tu habitación y sacaste tu maleta, la cual arreglaste gracias al cielo.

-y por que tenias una maleta lista?-otra señal de advertencia; ya creías que tenias sentido arácnido-po..por que-te veías en apuros, no se te ocurría nada.

-por que t/n y yo somos compañeras de clases, y mis padres organizaron el concurso, t/n participo en secreto y como gano, le avise ayer-le sonrió mari a tu madre, suspiraste aliviada al notar que lo creyó, aun que no era del todo mentira.

A los pocos momentos, apareció corriendo una mata de cabello castaño, que reconociste de inmediato-¡tsuna!-le llamaste moviendo tu mano, el sonrió y te devolvió el gesto, tras el apareció yamamoto y gokudera, repetiste el saludo y como siempre, gokudera no te lo respondió, pero sabias que no estaba molesto.

-hola t/n-san…-saludo tsuna le saludaste y caminaste a yamamoto-yo yamamoto-el sonrio-yo t/n-rieron un poco y te acercaste a gokudera-pero si es el cabeza de pulpo-le agarraste un mechón de pelo y lo tiraste hacia arriba, el se puso rojo y saco una de sus bomba, reíste y volviste hasta mari, donde tu madre miraba maravillada la limusina.

-ciaossu-reborn apareció y se sentó en tu hombro, lo miraste y el te dio un leve golpe en la mejilla-ah..y eso por que-te sobaste el lugar golpeado mientras unos hombres guardaban su equipaje en el maletero del automóvil.

-por mirarme mucho-respondió con simpleza, lloraste por dentro pero estabas feliz, te sentías a gusto con esas personas, aun que hace poco que las conocieras.

-ah, pero una pregunta-tu madre despertó de su trance-tus padres van a ir no es asi?-sonó desconfiada, ahora si ambas estaban tensas-pues…si..si irán- rasco un poco su nuca, tu madre levanto una ceja, o no, eso era malísima señal, estaba apunto de atacar a tu joven amiga con preguntas.

-como se llaman-comenzó la tortura-a..umh..pues-la interrumpieron unos brazos que pasaron por su cuello y pecho, apegándola a un cuerpo bastante alto.

-buen dia señora t/a, soy Alaude, el padre de mari, espero mis subordinados la estén atendiendo bien-lo miraste y era la copia exacta de hibari, pero sus ojos eran azul claro, y su cabello era rubio palido.

-oh..si si nos atienden muy bien, jeje-tu madre se coloro, te pusiste azul, tu madre estaba loca.

-hija..no estas dando problemas?-miraste a mari y estaba tan roja como un tomate, miraba un punto fijo del suelo y te dio mucha risa su cara-no..pa..papa-casi se atraganta con las palabras, se veía incomoda y notaste el por que, "hibari" tenia una de sus manos supuestamente en la espalda de la morena, pero estaba bastante claro que no era su espalda tan abajo.

-mama..subamos ya-empujaste un tanto a tu madre, quien miraba los ojos del "padre" de tu compañera.

-si si..vamos-ella subió y aprovechaste de quitarle a tu compañera de los brazos del mayor.

El suspiro y se subió al asiento del copiloto-mari..buen disfraz el de hibari-le giñaste el ojo y ella ladeo su cabeza recuperando su color natural, de piel-que disfraz?-escucharon esa voz a sus espaldas, te sobresaltaste y te volteaste de inmediato.

-pero como..si tu..y el…quien..-balbuceabas cosas sin sentido, frente a ti estaba hibari, el pelinegro, el hibari verdadero, entonces quien era el otro?

-oh..ya entiendo, el es Alaude-san…son personas diferentes-hibari se acerco a mari y la apego a el, miraste incomoda el cielo y cualquier otra parte, te sonrojaste al pensar en la ranita que querías ver, imaginando que el te besaba de tal manera, sacudiste tu cabeza levemente, no era momento de tener tales pensamientos.

_Crack_ escuchaste desde la limusina, tu atención se centro en uno de los retrovisores rotos, que yacía en la mano del rubio, no entendías su acción, hasta que notaste como miraba fijamente a tus espaldas, igual miraste y hibari tenia una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, mari ocultaba su cara entre sus manos y el prefecto, lamia descaradamente sus labios.

-_que les pasa_-pensaste, sentiste un leve peso en tu hombro y ahí estaba nuevamente ese violento bebe-ellos dos son hermanos, Alaude conoció primero a mari, pero hibari le gano en el juego, aun asi es como si ambos fueran su pareja-rio reborn, tu boca se abrió mucho, no te imaginabas lo ciega que estaba mari para no notar esas miradas de muerte que se daban.

-quien es el?-salio tu peor pesadilla, digo tu madre, se asomo por la ventana ya que Alaude lo hizo, y miraba fijamente a hibari, quien aun tenia una mano su cintura y con la otra sujetaba lascivamente la cara de tu amiga.

-yo soy-hibari iba a hablar pero lo interrumpiste-¡es su hermano..si su hermano!-tu madre no encontraba "correcto" que una chica de 16 años tuviera un novio tan..liberal como hibari.

-oh..con razón el parecido-miro a Alaude y luego al pelinegro, suspiraste aliviada y te arrimaste en la limusina, al poco tiempo te dormiste.

Cuando tus ojos se abrieron no estabas en la limusina, estabas en una casa, o en una habitación, no sabias era muy grande, con cuidado te levantaste y notaste como tu ropa había desaparecido, estabas con unos pantalones de tela negra, tu misma playera y un abrigo largo con tonalidades negras y mostaza, y con algo de peluche blanco en el cuello.

-_buon giorno_ t/n-sempai-escuchaste desde la puerta, dirigiste tu mirada al lugar y te congelaste prácticamente, eso si no fuera por que tus mejillas ardían, frente a ti estaba la persona que tanto querías ver.

-bu..buen dia…-murmuraste rogando que la tierra te tragara, no estabas lista para verlo, no aun.

-que bueno que despertó, no quería tener que despertarla-ok eso te dolió un poco, en especial con la monótona voz que lo dijo, casi sentiste que no quería estar cerca de ti.

-bien..no me importa..donde estoy-te levantaste intentando sonar desinteresada, pero por as que trataras, no podías ocultar tu nerviosismo, y menos al sentir esa verde mirada recorrerte de pies a cabeza.

-el uniforme de varia le queda muy bien-el peli verde se movió rodeándote, te miraba cada parte, te sentías felizmente incomoda.

-gra..gracias pero no entiendo nada-te apartaste un poco del joven quien te miro haciendo lo que parecía ser un pequeño puchero.

-pues..esta aquí para saber que llama tiene-contesto y toco suavemente la parte de la oreja en su capucha, donde se escucho un ruido como cuando llamas por radio.

-luss-sempai, t/n-sempai despertó, el uniforme le queda muy bien, hizo un buen trabajo-te sonrojaste a sus palabras, e intentaste ocultarlo dándole la espalda, muy erguida.

-ara ara..esta bien, ya voy no se muevan de tu habitación Fran-escuchaste una femenina voz del otro lado, pero espera, escuchaste bien?.

Si, eso hiciste, estabas es la habitación del joven Fran, eso quería decir que estabas durmiendo en su cama.

-umh..fran..-lo llamaste y el mencionado se acerco a ti, inclinándose para quedar a tu altura, era un tanto mas alto que tu.

-¿si?..T/n-sempai-murmuro acercándose cada vez mas, te sonrojaste mucho además que la capucha de Rana te asustaba un poco y por reacción propia, le diste un manotazo de frente a su cara, el sorprendido Fran retrocedió un par de pasos y se limpio una invisible lagrima.

-oh..t/n-sempai me a lastimado, me hace llorar-te dio algo de risa su reacción pero aun asi te acercaste.

-pe..perdon Fran..solo fue por instinto…además parecía que una rana me quería besar además-no continuaste, el peli verde tu aprisiono de la cintura y te apego mas a el.

-entonces.. ¿si la princesa besa a la rana…se convertirá en príncipe?-se acerco nuevamente a tu rostro, pero esta vez no retrocediste, si no que tu misma comenzaste a acercarte, deseabas probar esos labios, con los que soñaste en los últimos días.

-ya estoy aquí fra…..oh dios santo perdónenme-un hombre con voz afeminada entro a la habitación, sorprendiéndolos en la comprometedora situación, con toda la fuerza que tenias, agarraste a fran y lo tiraste a tus espaldas, el pobre cayo tras su cama y tu estabas balbuceando escusas raras al hombre

-yo..yo no es..esto, una obra..y la Rana..y príncipe..y..-la leve risa del mayor te sorprendió.

-no te preocupes t/n-chan..soy lussuria, pero puedes llamarme luss-ne-te dijo tomando tu mano derecha y con la que le quedaba libre palmeo levemente su mejilla.

-un gusto luss-ne-decidiste llamarlo asi, después de todo te agrado-¿pero donde estoy?-el afeminado te tomo de la mano mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación, dejando a un adolorido fran bajo la cama.

Te sorprendiste al saber que estabas en la mansión de los varia pero estabas algo preocupada por tu familia.

-BUEN DIA, QUE YA LLEGUE-escuchaste desde abajo, reconociste de inmediato esa voz, asi que importándote un pepino el detalle que no fuera tu casa y que te podías perder, corriste hasta la puerta, encontrándote con tu amiga, a su lado una chica de cabello castaño y a sus espaldas, una montaña de maletas andante.

-Mari…me tenias preocupada-la abrazaste de inmediato y ella te correspondió, la miraste y notaste como estaba vestida, traia unos short negros, una playera negra y en ella estampada el escudo de vongola en una esquina junto al numero 18.

-buen dia t/n soy jeanine, espero llevarnos bien.-saludo la chica a su lado antes que pudieras preguntar, la miraste y quedaste emocionada por sus ojos, eran de un color purpura muy hermosos, parecían gemas amatista, ella vestía de la misma forma que maria pero su playera traía un escudo diferente, y en el rincón decía "00; simon" no entendías pero Mari te explico que era la famiglia aliada a vongola y a al que pertenecía jeanine.

-oh..pero…con que aquí estabas-escuchaste a las maletas hablar, las miraste sorprendidas y estas cayeron provocando una gran estruendo, que llamo la atención de luss, que estaba en la cocina y Fran, que bajaron de inmediato.

-maestro-hablo con supuesta sorpresa Fran, miraste nuevamente a la persona, era un hombre alto, peli azul y con un misterioso peinado de piña, su ropa era un uniforme escolar verde oscuro y bajo este traía una camiseta estilo militar.

-ne mari..por que tiene un peinado de piña-intentaste sonar lo mas bajo posible pero igual el hombre te escucho, lo supiste por que tu "sentido arácnido" se activo y gritaba peligro.

-kufufufu-se "rio" el hombre.

-MUKURO..TIENES CABEZA DE PIÑA Y ALE SE IRA CON TU HERMANO-grito jeanine salvándote, ya que salió corriendo por donde entro, seguida por un temible mukuro que le intentaba acuchillar con un tridente.

-que raro-murmuraste y mari rio un poco, ignorando completamente la escena anterior, camino hasta llegar donde lussuria, quien la estrecho en un gran abrazo.

-Mari-chan…tanto tiempooo-sonaba como toda una mujer, reíste un poco y miraste fran, quien te dedico una mirada extraña, tenia un brillo que no supiste descifrar.

-hacen mucho ruido-hablo alguien desde afuera, reconociste esa voz y le fulminaste con la mirada.

-kyoya-lo llamaste por su nombre de pila, el te miro y mostro una socarrona sonrisa, no entendiste hasta que alguien poso sus manos en tus hombros, soltaste un estruendoso grito y te volteaste, dándole otro manotazo al responsable.

-basura…-murmuro aquella persona, no era Fran, el estaba junto a lussuria, el cual junto a mari tenían una cara de horror puro.

-quien eres..-miraste al responsable de tu susto, un hombre moreno, pelinegro, y una mirada carmín…su cara tenia una curiosa cicatriz que no decidiste mirar por mucho tiempo.

-xa…xanxus..-murmuraron a las espaldas del hombre, miraste hacia el lugar encontrándote con una joven pelinegra, se veía mas o menos de tu edad, sus ojos eran dos avellanas, y su ropa era parecida a la de mari y jeanine, solo que tenia el escudo de varia y una X en la esquina.

-mph..ruidosos-xanxus camino entre ustedes ignorándolos completamente, kyoya lo siguió de cerca, queriendo pelear lógicamente.

-perdon por eso, anda en sus días-bromeo la mujer, negaste con la cabeza y las tres rieron, con ayuda de ellas y lussuria llevaron tus maletas a tu nueva habitación, a cual compartirías una tal Alejandra.

-cada chica tendrá la playera correspondiendo la famiglia a la que pertenezca, yo a vongola, jeanine a simon y tu junto a Ime a Varia, Ale no se si podrá venir pero ella representa a Varia igual.

-oh a si que por eso las playeras-suspiraste caminando por el jardín, estabas junto a Mari.

-sip, habrá un concurso y para reconocer los equipos y –la interrumpiste.

-y la mia…quiero participar-la joven suspiro y miro el cielo.

-bueno pues..tendre que pedirle una a Luss y-su habla fue interrumpida por que algo negro le callo en la cara, la tendio y sonrio con picardia.

-que..que dice-curiosa te acercaste, estaba espléndidamente bordado el escudo de Varia y en su esquina decía "26", no entendías pero bueno, pronto se sabria.

-¿por que el numero?-preguntaste entre las chicas, solo estaban tu, jeanine e Ime.

-pues el escudo es por la famiglia, pero el numero o letra es por la pareja-sonrio algo sonrojada Ime, te señalo la "X" y te explico que significaba Xanxus, la siguiente fue jean, ella tenia el 00, que era de enma, el jefe de la famiglia simon, e imaginaste que el "18" de mari era por kyoya, pero y ¿el 26?.

-pero quien es el numro 2…-no terminaste, por que frente a ti pasaron cuatro personas corriendo a gran velocidad, cuando cruzaron la meta, las tres se acercaron a sus pespectivas parejas.

Jeanine se fue con un chico pelirrojo, su mirada demostraba penumbra pero apenas jeanine se acerco esta cambio por cariño y alegría "lindo" pensaste, el joven se volteo mostrando en su espalda el numero "00", ahora comprendías y tenias la esperanza de saber quien te escogió, aun que sea solo por jugar un rato.

-¡vroii…estúpido jefe me perdí"-grito el peliplateado, ya paso un tiempo y conocías completamente al escuadrón de Varia.

-silencio-alerto Xanxus, Ime lo logro calmar antes de que matara al exhausto tiburón, quien cayo de cara mostrando en su espalda el numero "39".

-herviboros ruidosos-escuchaste al pelinegro alejarse, mostrando en su espalda el numero "18" "lo sabia" pensaste, Mari se quedo riendo con Ime y jeanine un rato, al poco rato llego levi a tan con la palabra "levi", suponiendo que no tenia numero, a belphegor con la palabra "bel", suspiraste resignada, no había nadie que tuviera tu numero.

-buen dia-saludo una joven de cabello café cobrizo, lo tenia suelto y traia la misma ropa que ustedes, solo que tenia el escudo Varia y el numero "69".

-kufufufufu..llegamos tarde, que pena-rio mukuro, Ale suspiro y se acerco a ti, su compañera de cuarto.

-pasa algo..te noto decaída-ella se preocupo, negaste levemente, y luego asentiste.

-es que..me asignaron este numero, pero aun no se quien es..y ya a pasado un mes-suspiraste, ella miro tu playera y miro a cierto ilusionista.

-es de Fran-te quedaste sin aire, fue como agua fría cayéndote en invierno.

-que..-murmuraste apenas-que el numero 26. t/n…fran te escogió a ti-te sonrio levemente, antes de mirar a sus espaldas y correr a donde Mari, para ayudarla a detener a rokudo quien provocaba a Kyoya, mientras tu estabas estatica.

-no quiero-cruzaste tus brazos, que tu llama fuera la niebla no significaba que estrictamente Fran tenia que enseñarte, o sea, estaba bien pero no tenia que dormir contigo necesariamente.

-lo siento t/n-sempai, pero mi habitación fue ocupada por mari-sempai y el numero 18-murmuro haciéndose un hueco en la cama, te corriste y el se gano a tu lado, suspiraste y maldijiste un millón de veces a tu amiga, aun que..

-Fran…-el hizo un ruido para entender que te escuchaba, a pesar de estar de espaldas.

-por que..me diste esa playera con tu numero-soltaste y tu corazón se agito, jurarías que lo escuchabas pero..no era el tuyo….lo sentías a tus espaldas.

-pues..yo…-acaso era cierto?..el monótonamente sensual ilusionista de Varia estaba titubeando…no lo creías.

-Fran…recuerdas que tu gorro me asusta ya que/ya que parece que una rana te quiere besar..si-continuo con tu oración, tomaste una bocanada grande de aire, no estabas segura de lo que arias, pero no había mejor momento.

-creo que ya no me asusta que una rana me bese..-murmuraste algo bajo, creíste que el joven no te escucho ya que no hubo respuesta, pero pronto sentiste como te volteaban y te apresaban de las manos.

-me parece perfecto-te sonrojaste, sus caras estaban muy cercas, la puerta estaba asegurada, te sentías indefensa y para peor, Fran a oscuras se veía jodidamente sexy.

-que dices…si una rana te besa ahora..-pregunto acercándose con lentitud a tu rostro, estaban a unos escasos centímetros-me parece…

-perfecto…-murmuraste, antes de que sus caras se juntaran, los labios de Fran eran delicados, pero muy apasionados, los besos aumentaron de ritmo, el aire e volvió calido, ya nada les importaba, y poco a poco continuaron eliminando molestias, como la ropa en aquel entonces.

-CENSURAAAA(¿)-

Despertaste cuando unos rayos del sol alumbraron tu rostro, diste un sonoro suspiro y te removiste entre las sabanas, pero notaste tu almohada mas dura de o normal, miraste y solo viste un brazo…delgado pero firme…diste un salto de sorpresa y te volteaste, no recordabas nada de anoche.

-_buon giorno_-hablaron a tu oído, te quedaste quieta, conocías esa voz…perfectamente…

-fra…fra…FRAN-gritaste aterrada, un sonrojo inundo tus mejillas y te cubriste la cara con tus manos, al recordar todo rápidamente, en un fugaz video.

-t/n-sempai..los demás duermen, será mejor que no haga ruido o … ¿tendré que silenciarla yo?-dijo pícaramente acercándose a tu rostro, le diste un manotazo nuevamente, el retrocedió y te cubriste con la sabana.

-t/n –sempai me sigue lastimando luego de anoche..que cruel es, creo que ya no será mi novia-dijo acurrucándose en la cama, tus manos se despegaron de tu cara y lo miraste con los ojos muy abiertos.

-no..novia?-el asintió, te le tiraste encima.

-yo..aun quiero-el te miro y mostro una leve sonrisa-pero..Prometa que no me golpeara-te estiro un poco una mejilla, reíste un poco-lo intentare-el suspiro satisfecho y acerco sus labios a los tuyos, se volvió cada vez mas apasionado.

Creo que esta si era un "buen dia".

**Ok un poco flojito pero mi mente no daba para mas, no os preocupéis que are una que otr escenita extra y o aparición de esta parejita, Fran podrá pedirse nuevamente pero la chica tendrá nombre, una sorpresa; el que sigue es el de Reborn que aun lo debo, mientras tanto pueden pedir otros mushashones, incluso los que en este fic ya tienen pareja, pero los nombres serán los de las chicas…(en este casi el de enma será la chica jeanine, mukuro ale, y hibari/Alaude Mari) saludos ..y aun busco oc's.**

**Los que ya están cupados son los mismos mas mukuro rokudo y enma kozart :'D**

**Agradecimientos a Ale, mi hermana de otra madre, a Jeanine y por ultimo a Martin Garrix..quien será mi esposo a quien engañare con Borgore…okno bye byeee :'D **


	5. extra ime x xanxus parte 2

**Dios me siento emocionada…no dire mas hasta el final de este cap. Disfruten.**

**Ya saben no me pertenece, si fuera así, aparecería mas la primera generación ;3;**

**Pareja : xanxus x Ime . parte 2**

**De este cap.: Saque algunos personajes de "inocencia de otoño" de mcr77 la recomiendo muy buena ;D, aun que cambie la trama, ahora estamos en la época actual :D y lo de "galería vongola" (misma escritora, la recomiendo igualmente) no a pasado…no ;n;.**

**Advertencias: posible ooc y algunos oc's, lenguaje algo pasadito para menores..na mentira**

-umhh..asi que la llama de la ira?...Ime-sempai es increíble-el joven peli verde coloco sus brazos entre sus dos piernas como soporte, xanxus miro fijamente su lata de soda mientras una sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.

-vro..vroii..estupido jefe…la chiquilla esa…esta demente-squalo apareció por la puerta, con suerte y se mantenía de pie, xanxus al escuchar las palabras del tiburón, le aventó la lata aun llena de aquel liquido, el pobre peli plata, contando que ya estaba herido y no podía ni caminar, cayo inconsciente al suelo.

-basura-el de piel morena se levanto y como si la mansión no se estuviese ardiendo camino por los pasillos en completa calma, a los momentos lo siguió el pequeño ilusionista con una mini pistola de agua, agua que le lanzaba a las llamas con una cara monótona.

-no fuego, el fuego es malo-murmuraba mientras apretaba el gatillo y los chorritos de agua caian en el fuego.

-ahh ime-chan ya esta despertando-grito lussuria desde al jardín, xanxus se apresuro a buscarla y el peliverde seguía aventándole agua al fuego.

-como esta-la voz de xanxus sono algo preocupada, el de peinado extravagante tenia la boca hasta el suelo, o la tendría si no fuera por que su mandíbula estaba unida al cráneo.

Lussuria iba a responder pero.

-esta mejor, pero creo que deberíamos entrenarla para que aprenda a controlar esas llamas tan peligrosas-un hombre de cabellos rubios con tonos anaranjados se le acerco, lo conocía por desgracia para el.

-giotto-cada letra estaba impregnada con veneno-xanxus, es por su bien, entiendes que si no aprende a controlarlas podría tener peores consecuencias que un simple desmayo-el moreno miro a su tio, tenia razón, era por su bien, el de pequeño pudo controlar sus llamas, pero su "esposa" no podía.

-bien..dos meses-cerro sus ojos cruzando sus brazos-años-cambio giotto, el de ojos carmín le dedico una mirada fulminante pero giotto le sonrio con ternura.

- espero no cambies xanxus, nos vemos-con cuidado tomo a la durmiente ime de los brazos de un impactado lussuria, camino hasta la entrada de la mansión por el jardín y se fue en un elegante vehículo negro.

-jefe, esta bien-lussuria preocupado se acerco un par de pasos a su jefe, era primera vez que lo veía obedecer tan fácilmente a su tio, con suerte y le obedecía a su padre sin reclamarle.

-…..-xanxus no respondió, luss sentía un aura intimidante de parte del moreno, el cual metió su mano bajo su abrigo.

-jefe?...kyaaaa-grito femeninamente mientras corría alejándose, xanxus saco su pistola y le dedico una atroz mirada al pobre sol.

-basura-murmuro mientras caminaba hasta la mansión y de paso guardaba la pistola.

-jefe, mi arma secreta no funciona-fran mostro la pistola de agua y con la otra mano señalo el fuego que ya terminaba de consumir la mansión.

-llama a la basura doctora-el jefe de los varia camino hasta su trono, que salió de quien sabe donde, el cual se encontraba bajo un árbol.

-hai- obedeció el pequeño para luego sacar un teléfono de quien sabe donde y marcar un numero desconocido.

-um..por favor no grite cuando lo llamo, si…el jefe quiere verlo..si ahora..ok-colgó luego de esa corta platica y al poco tiempo apareció un joven peliazul con peinado de piña de unos 15 años, y un adulto de cabellos verdes, vestido como doctor

-que quieres xanxus-pregunto el "doctor".

-basura..quiero tu maquina-xanxus le dedico una fugaz mirada-ahora- el de peinado de piña los miro.

-kufufu..parece una competencia de miradas-el peliazul rio un poco y fran asintió, y mucha mentira no era, verde miraba de una manera aterradora a xanxus, claro que el líder de varia no se quedaba atrás.

-no me puedo dar el lujo de que rompas otra de mis maquinas..por mucho que tu padre me aterre- susurro lo ultimo, pero aun asi el joven varia logro escuchar.

Xanxus iba a responder pero una femenina voz interrumpió su habla.

-¡xanxus!-una mujer corrió a abrazar al joven, dejando sorprendido a la piña y al doctor.

Era pelinegra y no mayor de 32 años, su cabello estaba suelto y tenia pequeñas ondas en las puntas, hasta la cintura, traía unos pantalones negros y una playera morada, su piel era morena igual a la de xanxus y sus ojos eran marron rojizo, con tonos carmín cuando les llegaba la luz.

-estas bien?..estas herido?-hablaba atropelladamente mientras revisaba posibles heridas en el cuerpo del de orbes carmín, el moreno negó levemente y la mujer lo abrazo.

-que bien…pero..como paso esto-miro con horror las llamas, que acabaron completamente con la mansión, y amenazaban con extenderse por el jardín.

-fue su culpa-fran hablo y señalo al hombre mayor, este se puso azul y pateo al pobre ilusionista.

-verde?-la joven morena miro al mencionado, el cual volteo lentamente.

-yo no fui..acabo de-su voz se vio interrumpida por un extraño sentimiento, sentía que su vida correría peligro.

-¡ri..ricardo…no apuntes a la gente asi!-hablo la mujer, verde miro a sus espaldas y vio el cañon de una pistola frente a su nariz.

El dueño del arma era un hombre de unos 35 o 37 años, de contextura delgada pero fornida, y piel blanca, cabello negro y vestía de traje, sus ojos deberían ser verdes, pero en ellos se veían las llamas del infierno, según verde, aquel hombre, respondía al nombre de Ricardo, conocido también como vongola secondo y el padre de xanxus.

-tu..quemaste mi casa-su mirada fue ocultada ya que bajo su mirada, el pobre verde temia por su vida.

-ricardo..verde no tenia intenciones y nos ayudara ya que es un buen cientifico..verdad-la morena que tenia abrazado a xanxus se coloco frente a verde.

-s..si..es verdad-balbuceo verde, Ricardo sin poder negarse a aquella mujer, accedió y bajo su arma.

-gracias…ahora verde, como lo aras- la pelinegra miro al científico y este miro al peliazul, quien estaba aguantando su risa pateando al pobre fran.

-no te preocupes maria, mukuro me ayudara-el mencionado paro su risa y miro amenazadoramente al científico.

-madre-la voz de xanxus, quien se mantuvo todo el momento callado, llamo la atención de todos, en especial por que era a la única que le hablaba con respeto, a Ricardo lo llamaba por su nombre muchas veces.

-¿pasa algo xanxus?..¿te sientes mal?-preocupada se acerco al moreno, quien se colgó de su cuello, dejando a todos con la boca hasta el suelo, menos a Ricardo, este tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-vámonos de aquí-murmuro y su madre sonrio tiernamente, con cuidado acaricio la cabeza del joven y este la soltó, se levanto y camino hasta su padre.

-maria jose, la única que pudo domar a estas bestias-recito fran de una libreta ganándose una mirada fulminante de padre e hijo, mientras la mujer solo reia con ternura al ver lo parecido de su hijo y su esposo.

-moriras basura-xanxus con un leve rubor de vergüenza saco sus pistolas, pero su madre le jalo de la mejilla levemente-eso no se hace xanxus…es solo un pequeño-maria se cruzo de brazos y su hijo chasqueo la lengua, para luego guardar sus armas.

-bien…que tal si vamos al parque de diversiones-propuso la joven mujer, xanxus asintió levemente-mukuro, fran..vengan también-les extendió sus manos y los niños la tomaron sonriendo, ella era otra de las mujeres vongola que consideraban como su otra madre, aparte de la tía Lucrecia y la tia serena.

-tsk..-murmuro el varia y camino adelantándose hasta un automóvil negro, Ricardo espero a que su mujer caminara al auto y cuando estuvo en la seguridad de la maquina, se metió junto a ellos, sin antes dedicarle una atemorizante mirada a verde, quien estaba con una forzada sonrisa en los labios.

Partieron de inmediato.

-ara ara pero si es el doctor-lussuria apareció y poso una de sus manitas en su mejilla mientras se inclinaba levemente, verde apretó su quijada borrando aquella forzada sonrisa.

-cientifico..CI-EN-TI-FI-CO-deletreo persiguiendo al joven sol, mientras este chillaba por la violencia.

A los pocos momentos apareció un rostizado squalo, un levi en las mismas condiciones, y para que hablar del príncipe, su cabello rubio fue reemplazado por un tono ceniza güero.

-shi..shi..shi-murmuro antes de caer a los pies del trono del jefe, bajo el árbol.

-boss…-balbuceo levi A Than y callo de la misma manera de bel, squalo no alcanzo a pronunciar ni "vroi" y corrió la misma suerte de sus compañeros.

-mhp…-"sonrio" verde antes de activar su maquina, maldijo a los mil vientos que su estúpido estudiante y el chico rana no estuvieran, necesitaba sus ilusiones para que funcionara, si no, su vida corria peligro.

En eso recordó a la hermana menor de mukuro, chrome, igual es una ilusionista talentosa, asi que no perdió ni un momento y a los pocos minutos la pequeña peli morada de 10 años apareció acompañada del hijo de giotto, tsunayoshi, de 14 años.

-pe..perdón por la tardanza-su suave voz sonó por el jardín, verde sonrió levemente, algo que no le gusto mucho al próximo cielo de vongola.

-ve..verde….que quieres-agarro levemente su ropa, en modo de protesta, el científico sonrió y señalo un lugar donde se supone que estaba la mansión de Ricardo, pero solo había cenizas negras y restos de metales y plata.

-balbuceo, con solo imaginarse a su primo xanxus, y a su tio Ricardo enojados, le ponía los pelos de punta.

-no se preocupes boss-chrome calmo al castaño dedicándole una leve sonrisa mientras agarraba suavemente sus manos, tsuna se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-p..pero..como lo aras-pregunto y chrome señalo un maletín que estaba cerca de los cuerpos de los jóvenes varia.

Tsuna los ignoro como si nunca los hubiera visto y se acerco al maletín con intención de abrirlo, pero verde se lo arrebato con algo de fuerza.

-ten cuidado mocoso, es algo delicado y no puedo perder otro-el peliverde abrazo el maletín a su pecho y tsuna suspiro cansado.

-no estoy seguro verde, puede ser muy peligroso para chrome-sono mas preocupado de lo normal con un toque de seriedad, chrome se acerco a tsuna con un leve rubor en sus claras mejillas.

-no se preocupe boss, puedo hacerlo-le beso la mejilla y se alejo con rapidez para acercarse al científico, quien miraba la escena con algo de burla y ternura.

-c..chrome-susurro tsuna sentándose en el suelo, para mirar como su joven "amiga" hacia sus ilusiones, las cuales eran absorbidas por el maletín de verde y eran transportadas a la mansión, reconstruyéndola con rapidez.

A lo menos una hora y la mansión estaba lista y perfecta, todo en su lugar, y los miembros inconscientes de varia en sus respectivos cuartos.

-bien..gracias por todo, me salvaron la vida literalmente -agradeció verde, algo raro en el pero tsuna acepto sus gracias, mientras que por la científica mente de verde pasaba un Ricardo bailando y disparando sobre su tumba.

-no es nada, vámonos chrome-el vongola tomo la mano de la ilusionista sonrojándola-s..si..adios señor-chrome se inclino levemente en forma de despedida y se fue junto con el castaño, quien en ningún momento le solto la mano, verde se fue a los pocos minutos dejando escondido un pequeño aparato como una sombrilla, que liberaba un brillo indigo, como llamas ilusorias.

-esto lo mantendrá intacto-murmuro a si mismo antes de irse a quien sabe donde.

Mientras todo eso pasaba en la mansión varia, un joven giotto llegaba a su propio hogar fuera de Italia, a la mansión vongola, a su lado, una confundida Ime, quien solo miraba todo con asombro.

-umh…señor giotto-lo llamo y el rubio se volteo para mirarla, pero apenas entraron a la mansión, una mujer voló prácticamente a los brazos del padre de tsuna, tenia cabellos castaños y piel clara, unos hermosos ojos color miel y llevaba un vestido primaveral rosa palido, giotto la estrecho contra sus brazos mientras ime miraba todo con una nostálgica sonrisa.

-mi luna-murmuro el rubio besando la frente de la mujer, quien al ver a ime se aparto dejando solo a giotto, algo celoso por el olvido de su mujer, y se acerco a la pelinegra.

-buen dia pequeña, soy serena-Ime supo que era la madre de tsuna, le habían dicho que era hermosa, pero nunca creyo que fuera asi de grande su belleza, se sentía horrible junto a la mujer.

-s..soy Ime- tímidamente se presento-un gusto, señorita serena-la mencionada miro a giotto levemente con una cara de sorpresa, y de un momento a otro estaba estrechando a la de ojos avellana contra sus brazos.

-que dulce eres, llámame serena, o como quieras, no tienes que tener tanta formalidad conmigo-Ime sonrio con ternura, correspondió tan afectivo abrazo y por misterios de la vida, termino llamándola mamá.

-señor giotto-llamo la pelinegra desde el comedor, giotto de inmediato se le acerco con un aura levemente deprimente.

-por que a mi serena le dices mama, y a mi aun señor-murmuraba para si mismo, Ime sonrió levemente pero de inmediato tal sonrisa se esfumo, quería aclarar las cosas.

-digame, que hago aquí-giotto de un momento a otro se puso serio, suspiro y le explico los que sucedió con sus llamas, la joven desde un principio pensó que era una broma, pero al ver la seriedad del jefe vongola, comprendió que no era falso, y que ella poseía tal poder.

-pero..yo no quiero casarme, no aun-Ime bajo su cabeza, no quería casarse con alguien que rara vez cruzo una palabra, la amenazo de muerte y de un momento a otro la autoproclamo su esposa.

-tranquila Ime…nadie te obligara a hacer algo que no quieres-giotto le acaricio su espalda, Ime asintió débilmente.

-señor giotto, yo..quiero entrenar y hacerme mas fuerte-la pelinegra apretó sus puños mientras los miraba, el de ojos azules sonrio complacido, veía la determinación en sus ojos y la escuchaba en su voz.

-por supuesto, respetare y aceptare tu petición-estiro su mano y la joven la tomo sonriendo con seguridad, estaba lista para demostrar que podía ser fuerte y no dejar que xanxus le pase por encima a su opinión.

Un año y medio paso desde aquel entonces, Ime ya no era la chica que cualquiera podía pasar a llevar, su personalidad seguía intacta, pero no era tan indefensa como antes, con catorce años, apunto de cumplir los quince, se mantenía en constante entrenamiento para manejar su poder.

-mari, solo un poco mas, aun no logro coordinar esta técnica-Ime le suplico a su amiga, aquella chica morena de 15 años, ya con 16, su cabello negro se encontraba atado y por su cara corrían leves gotas de sudor.

-ime-chan..estoy exhausta, y tu también eso cualquiera lo notaria-mari jadeaba con desesperación, Ime no se quedaba atrás, le molestaba un poco estar desarrollándose de ciertas partes, le complicaba en la lucha.

-pero-fue interrumpida por una mirada de parte de mari, igual a la que una madre le da a su hijo cuando desobedece.

-nada de peros, adentro ya-señalo la mansión, parte de la pared a sus espaldas estaba algo quemada por cortesía de Ime.

-bien..-y a regañadientes, se adentro en el lugar, maldiciendo a todo aquel que se le cruzara.

-perfecto-sonrio la joven para luego caer al suelo con una leve sonrisa-ah..mejorado mucho-murmuro antes de dormirse.

La joven Ime caminaba por la mansión, pero se detuvo al escuchar las voces de su "madre" y el señor giotto.

-pero giotto..no puedes-esa era su "madre", sonaba algo triste, Ime se lleno de ira, no perdonaría al que hiciera sufrir a la mujer.

-lo se, yo estoy en las mismas condiciones, pero es necesario, ellos tienen que hablar-giotto sonaba igual de triste, Ime no entendía a que se referían, no hasta que cierto nombre salió de la boca del señor giotto.

-xanxus dijo que quería hacer las pases con ella…en necesario, no queremos problemas-en eso Ime abrió las puertas con violencia, su cara estaba roja de enojo y sus manos temblaban con ansiedad.

-señor giotto con todo respeto, no aceptare verme con ese desgraciado-la joven serena miro a Ime con algo de pena, la comprendía perfectamente ya que estuvo confundida en sumomento, como una "madre" quería ayudarla.

-lo se Ime pero-giotto fue interrumpido por los pasos de su mujer, quien tomo a Ime de la mano y la saco de la habitación, el rubio se sorprendió notablemente ya que serena nunca era tan impulsiva, pero comprendió lo que pasaba, Ime escucho todo y era un tiempo para "chicas".

-pero mama..no quiero casarme con el..y mucho menos quiero verlo-la de ojos avellana se cruzo de brazos dejando caer todo su peso en el sofá de la sala, serena se sentó a su lado y agradecía mentalmente a los dioses que ninguno de los guardianes de giotto o alguno de los de su querido retoño.

-ya lo se ime y no lo aras, no dejare que te obliguen a algo que no deseas, no esta eso en mis principios-serena junto sus manos con los de la pelinegra y ella sonrió, se sentía apoyada además su entrenamiento no fue en vano.

-bien..ya es la hora-se murmuro mientras observaba la gran mansión, era un poco mas pequeña que la vongola, y eso que vongola ya era gigante, experiencia de cuando llego, paso dos días sin encontrar su habitación cuando salió de noche.

_DING DONG_ el timbre sono apenas su dedo lo toco, trago saliva, había que admitir que estaba nerviosa, peor no lo demostraría.

-_boss espere_- esa era la voz de Levi, Ime se aparto por instinto al sentir energía proveniente de el otro lado de la puerta, y a los pocos momentos la puerta salió volando, de seguro la hubiera aplastado con la fuerza, la puerta se perdió de vista por el aire.

-basura….-un alto joven salió por la puerta, Ime por poco y jura haberse equivocado de casa, el delgado xanxus cambio por uno mas fornido, y había que admitir que estaba guapo..-"no ime..no pienses en eso..concéntrate"-se regaño mentalmente al observarlo detenidamente.

-hola xanxus-puso una cara mas seria y fría, el moreno la observo de pies a cabeza, y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en sus labios.

-Ime-sempai la extrañe-un ya mas alto fran salió de unos arbustos, estaba algo amoratado y de inmediato lo levanto observándolo.

-fran pequeño ¿quien te lastimo?-la pelinegra miro fulminante al jefe varia, imaginando que el le había lastimado.

-fue bel-sempai-acuso el joven ilusionista, a Ime le hirvió la sangre, le encantaba la ternura de fran y era casi su hermano menor, sin contar tsunayoshi claro.

-ese pedazo de mierda-oh la boquita de Ime también cambio con el tiempo, cortesía de cierto arcobaleno motociclista que se enfrento a ella.

-mhp-"sonrio" xanxus al notar la ira de su "esposa"-quítate tu, matare a ese rubio degenerado-dejo al ilusionista en el suelo e intento caminar dentro de la mansión, pero el cuerpo de xanxus se lo impedía, y por alguna razón, se sentía nerviosa de tocarlo y empujarlo.

-no-la voz de xanxus se había vuelto mas grave, dándole un aire mas intimidante, pero el orgullo de Ime no la dejaba darse por vencida, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

-apártate…¡ahora!-le grito enojada, esta vez la sonrisa socarrona de xanxus se borro, y por instinto llevo sus manos al interior de su chaqueta, Ime noto eso y sonrio, era momento de mostrarle a su querido "esposo" lo que el entrenamiento había echo con ella.

-te quitas..o te quito-advirtió Ime apretando sus puños, adoptando una pose de lucha pero sin perder su posición orgullosa.

-inténtalo basura-la joven se sorprendió un poco, xanxus sonaba mas frio de antes, pero poco le importo al lanzarse contra el, dispuesta a darle de lleno en la cara con su puño, el cual fue ágilmente esquivado por el.

-umh..espero valgas la pena-dijo el moreno antes de sacar sus armas, y comenzar a cargarlas con llamas de la ira, Ime no se quedaba atrás, saco dos pistolas negras con algunos detalles fucsia, cortesía de Alaude y su madre Serena. En la decoración claro esta.

-espero no me decepciones…"amor"-con un notable sarcasmo Ime preparo sus armas, al momento que xanxus ataco disparándole de inmediato, con agilidad esquivo todos los ataques, pero no resulto totalmente ilesa, por un descuido propio una de las llamas de xanxus le quemo algo de su brazo, dejando una pequeña marca, no la vio en el momento, solo sintió el escozor que le provoco.

-no vales la pena-xanxus formo un plan en su mente, tenia claro que la joven no quería ser su mujer, pero no dejaría de lado algo que le llama la atención de tal forma.

-a si…¿quieres apostar?-Ime lo miro, su mirada seria demostraba confianza, pero a pesar de que algo le decía que se negara, acepto.

-bien..que apostamos-dejo su pose defensiva y xanxus hizo lo mismo, se acercaron y xanxus tomo la mano de Ime, sonriendo con autosuficiencia al notar que el anillo que le dio hace un tiempo, seguía ahí.

-si te gano..-el mayor dejo un tiempo para que la curiosidad de la oji avellana creciera-te casaras conmigo sin negarte-, al suelo, por poco y la boca de Ime llega al suelo, cayo en la trampa del leon y ahora se sentía como un pequeño conejo a punto de ser devorado.

-no te hagas ilusiones, no ganaras, si yo gano cancelaras toda esta mierda de que seré tu esposa y eso-xanxus apretó un poco la mano de Ime dando a entender que aceptaba el trato, la joven se sintió un poco decepcionada, si estuvo todo ese tiempo manteniendo la idea de que se casaran, por que acepto algo que podría cancelar el matrimonio….o es que ¿xanxus estaba confiado de su poder?.

-bien..comencemos..y que te quede claro, no me contendré-Ime advirtió retrocediendo lo suficiente para no perderlo de vista, xanxus se saco su chaqueta y se desabrocho parte de la camisa, Ime aparto la mirada algo avergonzada, no es que nunca hubiera visto a un hombre desnudo, vivía con lampo y el idiota de skull después de todo, esos siempre terminaban desnudos en el jardín por cosas misteriosas, solo que la imagen de xanxus besándola en ese momento apareció en su mente, de sus manos recorriendo ese fornido cuerpo y…NO..sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, no podía pensar tales cosas, se supone que lo odia, ¿no?.

-mhp-escucho a sus espaldas, con rapidez dio un salto hacia el lado al momento que la mano de xanxus libero una gran llama destruyendo parte de la mansión, reparada de inmediato por la maquina ilusoria de verde, quedo sorprendida a al velocidad que se movió.

-basura-murmuro la muchacha disparándole con rapidez, xanxus ni se movió, solo dejo que las llamas impactaran contra su cuerpo, ime pensó que lo había derrotado, pero pronto sintió un fuerte agarre en sus brazos, miro por encima de su hombro y vio la mirada carmín de xanxus, este no la dejo ni reaccionar y la aventó contra la pared de la mansión, ocasionándole un fuerte dolor que la obligo a quejarse.

-jefeeee, creo que se excedió-esa femenina voz vino desde arriba, en el segundo piso, ime le dedico una rápida mirada comprobando que lussuria estaba casi colgando del balcón.

-callate-el moreno aburrido le disparo al sol de varia, quien soltó un gran grito de dolor seguramente.

-no lastimes a tus subordinados- Ime murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que el varia escuchara, siendo asi, la miro con algo de curiosidad.

-¿si no que?-levanto un poco su cara sin despegar sus ojos de ella, mostrando una mirada mas intimidante, sin contar que su ceño estaba fruncido.

-moriras-la joven dio un salto y aprovechando la altura se impulso con las llamas de sus armas para mantenerse a flote, le dedico una mirada a xanxus y acumulo una gran cantidad de llamas, pero estas eran llamas de la ira mas poderosas que las anteriores, propagaban un fuerte brillo cegador para cualquiera.

-mhp..-soltó xanxus haciendo lo mismo, solo que no acumulo suficientes llamas para cuando Ime disparo, las llamas le dieron de lleno.

-gha..-se escucho de la gran nube de tierra que se formo alrededor del jefe varia, Ime sonrió levemente antes de descender, su cuerpo no aguantaría ni un minuto más así que rogaba por que hubiera derrotado a xanxus.

-boss-levi apareció por la puerta corriendo a ver a su preciado jefe, los demás varia salieron igual, bel miro a Ime sorprendido, al igual que levi, que le dedico una fulminante mirada al momento de pasar frente a ella, la muchacha había cambiado muchísimo a la antigua chica pequeña y tímida, aun estando herida, aires de grandeza salían de ella.

-ara ara Ime-chan..te curare de inmediato-lussuria se acerco a ella, Ime se acerco igual dispuesta a ser curada, pero antes que dieran un paso mas, una ráfaga delgada de energía cruzo frente a ellos, dejando a todos estáticos.

-que fue..-la joven miro al responsable de aquel acto, encontrándose con un burlon xanxus, tenia con suerte parte de su ropa rasgada, Ime se cabreo al máximo, volviendo a encender su llama.

-basura..¡te acabare ahora!-grito corriendo al moreno, pero este la detuvo agarrando su cintura, Ime le dio un puñetazo aprovechando la cercanía pero nada paso, otro y otro, con el mismo resultado, el otro solo acercaba cada vez su cara.

-creo que gane…._ragazza_-murmuro antes de juntar sus labios con los de Ime, las llamas de esta se apagaron de inmediato, y apretó los brazos del mayor, su agarre se fue debilitando hasta que sus brazos subieron hasta los hombros del chico, este profundizo el beso e Ime correspondió con suavidad, ese beso no era como imagino de xanxus, era algo más delicado pero sin perder el deseo, y poco les importaba que los guardianes estuvieran ahí.

Pues levi estaba con la boca hasta el suelo y sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta el máximo, y el resto de varia estaba igual a excepción de Fran y lussuria, el ilusionista miraba el cielo sin prestar atención a la escenita y luss estaba sonrosado agarrando sus mejillas, imaginando quizás que cosa.

-xa..xanxus..-murmuro al momento que se separaron por aire.

-silencio-Ime frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le ordenaran y mucho menos dejaría que xanxus lo hicieran, asi que con las fuerzas que le quedaban le dio con la rodilla en cierta parte delicada para un hombre, xanxus la soltó y ella corrió dentro de la mansión, el moreno mas que quejarse sonrió levemente.

-es un….-balbuceaba caminando por los pasillos de su nuevo hogar, ella cumpliría su promesa solo por que es mujer de palabra y así le enseñaron, no por gusto, o eso intentaba pensar.

-buen día señora, buen día señor-Ime saludo con respeto a los padres de su "esposo", supuestamente llegaron de un viaje y no tenían idea que ella viviría ahí, pero conocía a la mujer del señor Ricardo así que ella la acepto de inmediato.

-buen dia-saludo el señor Ricardo para luego caminar a lo que suponía era su oficina, dejándola sola junto a la señora María José.

-¿necesita ayuda?-le pregunto a la morena, ella le sonrió y negó, aun que Ime quería ayudar en algo no la dejaban.

-no te preocupes Ime…pero me gustaría que me ayudaras mas tarde a cocinar..si?-propuso la señora, Ime con entusiasmo asintió con la cabeza, María sonrió levemente y llevo algunas bolsas a la cocina, Ime la ayudo cargando las mas pesadas aprovechando su fuerza.

-oh casi lo olvido, no le digas nada al señor Ricardo..no me permite cocinar-la mujer rio un poco, Ime lo hizo también, le daba algo de gracia lo diferente que era ella del señor, además que la mujer le decía "señor" en vez de llamarlo por su nombre como lo hacía su madre serena, en eso recordó la reacción de la mujer y su marido cuando supieron que viviría con varia.

_Flash back_

_-¡que…jamás, no lo permitiré, vámonos Ime, huiremos del país!-la mujer castaña tomo la mano de Ime, arrastrándola poco menos fuera de la oficina._

_-mi luna, no podemos hacer eso, y no creas que estoy de acuerdo, hablare con Ricardo, estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo-propuso giotto, pero Ime negó._

_-con todo respeto, tampoco acepto eso, yo propuse algo si ganaba, pero perdí, ahora cumpliré con mi palabra como me han enseñado-Ime miro a serena y al jefe vongola, ellos se dirigieron una mirada y serena soltó sus manos._

_-no estoy de acuerdo con esto..pero respeto tu decisión, Ime-la mencionada sonrió ante las palabras de su madre, miro a giotto y este estaba haciendo una extraña mueca._

_-no te libraras tan fácil de mi, Ime…te visitaremos dos veces por semana y todos los días nos tendrás que llamar-advirtió, Ime asintió con una sonrisa._

_-tranquilo señor giotto-el rubio se deprimió nuevamente, nunca logro que le llamara padre._

_-ok…-murmuro tomando la mano de su esposa, la oji miel sonrió y beso la mejilla de Ime-espero estés bien, si te sientes molesta dime, ire de inmediato por ti-le entrego un pequeño teléfono celular, Ime nunca le importo tener uno, pero suponía que era necesario._

_-me despiden de tsuna por favor, le prometo que vendré a verlo-se despidió con la mano y se fue de la mansión, xanxus le ordeno y le amenazo que si llegaba con su antigua ropa la quemaría, que el le compraría nuevas cosas, asi que no llevo nada._

_Fin flash back._

Dio un sonoro suspiro mirando como la señora María Jose cocinaba con una gran sonrisa, en su momento de pensar la mujer se puso a cocinar olvidándola por completo, asi que Ime se acerco intentando no molestar, la mujer la vio y luego de sonreírle le entrego algunas verduras para que cortara.

-disculpe, que es lo que cocinara?-pregunto acercándose un poco a la olla donde la madre de xanxus revolvía algunas cosas. Dejando ahí las verduras ya picadas.

-Oh pues creo que cocinare una comida que aprendí en mi país-eso le llamo la atención, había escuchado que la señora no era italiana asi que no sabia que cocinaría.

-uh..quisiera ayudar en todo lo que pueda-propuso emocionada, la pelinegra sonrio.

-que bien..serás una buena esposa-dijo sin pensar la mujer, la joven Ime se sonrojo mucho mas, su corazón latió desbocado, su interior se removió por completo, e incluso se balanceo un poco.

-ah..no me siento bien-murmuro para si pero la mujer escucho, y obligándola la acostó en el sofá, donde se durmió.

Luego de tan larga siesta, aun que para ella solo pasaron unos minutos, la cena estaba lista, un rico arma salía del comedor, asi que se dirigió a ese lugar, la mesa estaba llena de platillos tanto italianos, japoneses, y americanos.

-oh..te sientes mejor?-la madre de xanxus apareció cargando una olla, que puso sobre una bandeja especial en la mesa.

-si, perdón por las molestias-se inclino levemente la joven, María Jose negó con una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes, pero creo que deberías ir a lavar tus manos, mientras tanto yo aviso a los demás.

-muy bien..con su permiso-educadamente, se retiro al baño de su habitación para lavarse, cuando termino, se miro al espejo y acaricio levemente su mejilla.

-que tengo que le gusta tanto..-murmuro moviendo su cara a izquierda, y luego a derecha, seguía sin entender como era posible que el gran Xanxus, jefe de Varia se interesara en ella, muchas veces el pelinegro se cruzaba frente a ella en la escuela junto a una manada de niñas atractivas, la joven Ime aun no sabia…aun.

-si te miras te gastaras..shi shi shi-el rubio estaba recargado en la puerta del baño, con esa sonrisa psicópata.

-¿te atreviste a entrar a mi habitación, estúpido príncipe de pacotilla?-pregunto con ironia y un deje de ira-si no sales, borrare con mi puño esa estúpida sonrisa tuya-le dedico una de sus mas atemorizantes miradas al rubio, quien rio un poco mas colocando sus manos tras su nuca, alejándose lentamente.

-Ime-sempai es muy aterradora-murmuro monótonamente el peliverde asomándose por la puerta.

-fran..sabes que eres como mi hermano..pero si no sales correrás el mismo destino de esta pared-sin pensarlo dos veces Ime le disparo llamas de la ira a la muralla, haciéndola volar pero ser reconstruida por la maquina de inmediato.

-me voy-dijo rápidamente antes de correr fuera, Ime suspiro y acaricio su brazo, la cicatriz que le quedo de la batalla con Xanxus le picaba, se saco la chamarra y la miro, una hermosa media luna se formo, no tenia idea pero fue gracias a la ayuda de luss….y una amenaza de muerte de Xanxus.

-VROIII…MUJER, LA OTRA MUJER TE LLAMA-grito squalo desde afuera, aleluya alguien que respetaba tu privacidad, pronto solo hubo silencio desde afuera, mientras Ime se acercaba a la puerta el ruido del un seguro de arma quitándose, se escucho.

-digo…la señora del señor Ricardo te llama..Vroii apresúrate-luego de eso se escucharon sus pasos alejándose, Ime suspiro extrañada y abrió la puerta, encontrándose asi con Xanxus apuntando en la dirección que se fue corriendo el pelipata, xanxus estaba apunto de jalar el gatillo, pero Ime se puso en frente.

-no te dije que no lastimaras a tus subordinados-no tenia intenciones de moverse, asi que xanxus resignado guardo el arma.

-tsk…basura de pelo largo-insulto por lo bajo, tomando la mano de la oji avellana y llevándosela al comedor, Ime no forcejeo, de echo sintió demasiado bien el tacto del mayor.

La comida se llevo de una forma calmada, solo unas peleas entre Fran y Bel, la Señora María intentando calmarlos, el señor amenazándolos de muerte si no obedecían y Lussuria molestando a levi a Than, todo "normal" pero Ime se sentía incomoda.

Desde que llego su interior cambiaba, sentía cosas cuando miraba al moreno, cuando lo tocaba por error, cuando lo veía dormir en el sofá, su mente estaba divagando en una tormenta de emociones y preguntas, ¿la amara aun? ¿ella será una molestia?... ¿acaso ella siente algo por el?.

Esas preguntas y muchas mas rondaban por su cabeza, Xanxus noto que la joven estaba distraída asi que luego de la comida, cuando ya todos a excepción de su madre e Ime estaban durmiendo, camino a la cocina, donde dichas mujeres estaban lavando los trastos mientras reian y platicaban animadamente.

-tu..-miro a su madre, no le gustaba que llamara a otros de "basura" asi que carraspeo y continuo-Ime..-la mencionada sorprendida se volteo, sin saber como asimilar lo que veía.

Xanxus, el gran Xanxus estaba llamándola por su nombre, rascaba uno de sus brazos y estaba algo sonrojado, solo un poco pero se notaba en su morena piel.

-s..si, Xanxus-pregunto tomando una toalla y secando sus manos, a sus espaldas la Señora, tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios, imaginaba que pasaría.

-ven conmigo-se volteo caminando fuera del lugar, Ime le dedico una mirada a María Jose y esta asintió, suspiro y siguió al jefe de Varia.

Al rato de tanto caminar, comenzó a reconocer los pasillos, se dirigían a la habitación del moreno, la joven dudo pero continuo, cuando llegaron xanxus paso de largo a la cama. Alivio notablemente a la chica, ais que continuo siguiéndolo, al poco tiempo llegaron a el cuarto de "vigilancia" de Xanxus, si, en su tiempo de aburrimiento espiaba al mundo.

-que quieres aquí?-pregunto la pelinegra, Xanxus le entrego un control, con un único botón rojo, las películas que vio le decían que ese era la activación para una bomba nuclear, pero cuando o apretó solo la tele se encendió.

En la pantalla se mostraba la fiesta de reborn, ella estaba junto a Xanxus, dormida, el pelinegro le sonreía levemente y le mantenía abrazado por los hombros, Ime se sonrojo al ver aquella imagen, el video continuo.

"-Xanxus..anda ven a bailar- una chica, guarra y curvilínea se le acerco al moreno, quien le fulmino con la mirada, ella empujo con "cuidado" a Ime que casi cae de no ser por Xanxus, quien la sujeto.

-que crees que haces basura inútil-el muchacho ya tenia lista y planeada la muerte de la chica, pero esta se le adelanto y le beso posesivamente, Xanxus se quedo quieto, ni correspondió, pero tampoco la alejo.

-¡tu…perra!-alguien hablo a su lado, Ime había despertado y las copas se le habían subido a la cabeza, de un fuerte puñetazo tiro al suelo a la tipeja esa, Xanxus sonrió complacido al ver celosa a la chica, si..celosa, hace unos momentos Ime pasada de copas le beso y luego se durmió, pasando a su etapa de celos.

-cálmate-le pido Xanxus, pero la joven no lo escucho, había tomado un cuchillo de cortar pastel, dispuesta a cortar a la guarra esa.

-¡cállate que no me ordenas!-le grito al hombre-me estas retando-supuso el Varia, Ime se volteo a el-¡si..te reto…te reto a que me derrotes…o ..o…Y ME CASARE CONTIGO!-grito sin pensar, Xanxus no negó, estaba complacido que ella diera el primer paso, y aun que no lo recordara luego, el cumpliría esa promesa."

-y eso fue lo que paso-concluyo el video, y xanxus hablo, el control remoto cayo al suelo e Ime se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, estaba muy sonrojada, ahora entendía el interés del hombre a ella, ¿pero lo mantenía?.

-dormirás conmigo-ordeno el mayor, Ime solo asintió y siguió al Varia al cuarto, le permitió cambiarse y se acurruco en las sabanas, la cama era comoda y acolchada, ya casi se domria..pero una manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, no eran manos, solo eran dos dedos. De Xanxus.

-Xanxus…-murmuro inaudible.

-….-el hombre no respondió, solo siguió trazando símbolos en su espalda, símbolos que se convirtieron en letras, letras que Ime juntaba en su mente, hasta que una lagrima solitaria, resbalo por su nariz, hasta caer en la almohada.

La joven se volteo y por obra propia, junto sus labios con los del mayor, quien la estrecho a su cuerpo.

_Te amo..ime_.

**Ok ok raro no?...pero buano..perdon por tardar tanto..me fui a saltar al Ultra(¿ okno solo al PC ;u;**

**Y mi emocion es por que…CONOCERE A REIKA(¿ okno la emoción es por algunas cosas:**

**Tengo que disertar sobre las tribus urbanas y disertare sobre los rastafari(¿ lo se no tiene sentido.**

**Tengo una hermana/madre que vive cerca de mi..y tenemos tanto en común..*suspira(¿)***

**BORGORE Y MARTIN GARRIX ESTUVIERON EN CHILITO(¿**

**Mc77 es increíble para escribir(¿ *momento publicitario..suena música de fondo* lean sus historias, son increíbles..kyoya las recomienda..no?**

**Hibari: silencio.**

**Yo: ok :D**

***termino momento publicitario***

**5- y eso es todo wiii(¿ **

**Bye byeee…y los oc's siguen en pie **


	6. extra ime x xanxus parte 3

**Capitulo doble wiiii *se viste de ninja* nunca me cogerán con vida(¿ *huye gaymente***

Al otro dia, la joven se levanto sin saber a donde ir, Xanxus no estaba en la cama unto a ella, la noche fue, clamada, para ambos, no llego a mas de besos y abrazos, algo shockeada al principio de que xanxus fuese asi, pero no llego a mas, la aliviaba en cierta forma, no quería llegara eso, no aun.

-Ime-sempai..buen día-dijo Fran, apareciendo por el pasillo, la mencionada le devolvió el saludo, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, se sentía extraña, tenia un mal presentimiento, en eso, paso la madre de Xanxus, encontrándola en medio de su divagación mental.

-i..ime..que haces aquí?-dijo la mujer, Ime se extraño.

-pues..vivo aquí..no?-dijo algo sonriente, pero aquella sensación, se hacia mas grande.

-no..yo me refiero..que haces "aquí"-señalo el lugar, noto ahora, que la mujer intentaba cubrir algo, no sabia que, pero eso intentaba.

-disculpe..señora pasa algo?-pregunto, se arrepentiría de eso.

-pues…-se aparto, con lentitud, para Ime, todo fue como en cámara lenta, frente a ella, xanxus sin preocupaciones, besaba y toqueteaba a una rubia mujer, la ira y el dolor cubrieron la mente de la joven pelinegra.

-Xa..Xanxus..-"mierda" pensó, su voz se quebró, no lo admitía, pero se enamoro, de aquel hombre que ahora, le hacia tanto dolor.

-Ime..-pronuncio su nombre, como le encantaría que lo hubiera dicho antes.

-quien es esta…-dijo la mujer, con odio y desprecio, su ropa era fina, el vestido se ceñia perfectamente a sus desarrolladas caderas.

-soy..Ime, y tu-pregunto, intentando sonar normal, sin ser afectada, vaya mentira.

-francoise…-menciono la rubia mujer, a Ime le dieron canas de agarrar ese güero cabello y mecerlo de aquí y allá, pero se contuvo, por ahora.

-Ime..ven, acompáñame por favor-se acerco la señora María jose, Ime asintió, y retrocedió unos pasos, xanxus la miraba, una mezcla entre pena, y otro sentimiento, extraño para el..amor.

-que niña mas rara-menciono francoise, Xanxus solo la miro, y suspiro, caminando a otro lado.

-perdoneme..pero no puedo estar mas tiempo aquí-Ime estaba tratando te arreglar sus maletas, pero la madre del pelinegro, no se lo permitía, le decía que esperase a que xanxus le explicara todo, pero ella no quería explicaciones, ella no quería hablarle..ella no queria verlo mas.

-Ime..-hablo una gruesa voz, la mencionada miro a la puerta de su habitación, ahí estaba el señor Ricardo, su mirada era seria, pero tenia bondad en ella, asi que, lo siguió, hasta su despacho. María José, se quedo observando la puerta, rogando, por que todo se aclarase de una buena vez.

-por que te quieres ir?..-pregunto el padre de xanxus, su mirada, no permitía rechistar ante el.

-por que no tengo cosa alguna que hacer aquí-respondio.

-por que te quieres ir?-volvio a repetir, Ime, entendió que no le creía.

-por que Xanxus tiene una pareja ya-volvio a responder.

-por que te quieres ir?-Ime comenzaba a tener un nudo en la garganta, intento que su voz no flaquease.

-po..por que ….el esta con..

-por que te quieres ir?...

-por..por que…

-respondeme…por que te quieres ir?...-sus orbes menta, se clavaron el los avellana de ella, los cuales brillaban, a causa de las lagrimas, que se acumularon en ellos.

-por..por que..-la primera lagrima cayo, no lo aguanto mas-¡por que no quiero seguir sufriendo!..por que no quiero ver como el hombre que me enamoro, venga y se pasee con otra mujer, luego de prometerme amor, no quiero..duele mucho..no quiero mas eso..-murmuro, antes de romper en lagrimas, el señor Ricardo, se le acerco mas, y seco sus lagrimas, como un padre cuando reconforta a su hija.

-entonces, que mierda es lo que haces aquí..eres fuete, demuéstralo-alentó a su manera, la joven, lo abrazo, y salió disparada de la habitación, en eso, entro la mujer del mayor, escucho todo.

-que bueno es señor Ricardo-le dijo respetuosamente, el mencionado suspiro.

-no me digas señor, estamos casados comprende..-le repitió por millonésima vez a su mujer, ella solto una risilla.

-¡tu pedazo de mierda!-grito Ime, entrando a la cocina, donde estaba la rubia esa, bebiendo una copa de vino.

-que quieres..-menciono, dispuesta a tomar otro sorbo de la bebida, pero sus labios no tocaron el cristal, ya que fue jalada del cabello, con furia, a tal punto de caer al suelo.

-¡no toques..a MI hombre!-grito Ime, algo sonrojada por sus palabras, sin notar que "su" hombre..la escuchaba desde la entrada al comedor.

-perdooon?...que yo sepa, xanxus no tiene compromisos y..-fue callada, por un puño que se estrello contra su cara, oh dios Ime disfruto tanto, le tenía ganas desde que la vio en el pasillo.

-zo..zorra…-murmuro apenas, su nariz y boca sangraban, mientras Ime, moría de ganas que la provocara, no estaría mal quemarla viva.

Pero esta vez, la mujer cayo al suelo, inconsciente o muerta, como sea, pero no fue Ime la que lo hizo, fue cierto mayor, que estaba en la puerta, mirando con satisfacción a Ime.

-no le hables asi, a MI mujer-dijo xanxus, la mencionada lo miro, cayendo en la cuenta que la escucho, hablar tanta cursilería de celosa.

-no te acerques..o te mato-amenazo la joven, mientras tomaba una pose defensiva, pero xanxus no se detuvo, camino, hasta quedar frente a la chica, quien temblaba ligeramente.

-chantaje..

Menciono el pelinegro, Ime lo miro y este tenia una mirada…calmada..tranquila..e incluso apenada.

-como….—madre fue chantajeada, por el padre de esa tipa, querías una alianza, pero no me interesa…me interesa otra mujer-interrumpió, ahora entendías algo, pero, eso quería decir que lo que te dijo anoche….

-te…tsk…escuchame bien, que no lo volveré a repetir…-tomo una gran bocanada de aire, mientras tomaba con sus dos manos, el rostro algo rojo de Ime.

-te amo..Ime

-callate…-no creía que se acostumbraría a tales muestras de "cariño" de xanxus, pero aria lo que fuera para escuchar esas palabras nuevamente de sus labios.

**Omakeeeeee.**

-Imeeeeee…mira lo que me encontreeeee-Marí, la joven fue a visitarla, y reviso toda la mansión, por suerte no estaba ninguno de los varia, y mucho menos los dueños de la casa.

-que es eso?-pregunto curiosa, la joven morena se acerco, mostrándole un dvd portátil, que tenia una cinta en pause.

-mira..es tan lindo, jamás crei que te diría algo asi-dijo Mari, mientras presionaba "play".

_-escúchame bien, que no lo volveré a repetir…te amo Ime_

_-callate_.

Oh mierda, esa era la grabación de cuando xanxus te pidió una relación mas…"formal", ahora tenias una prueba para chantajearlo.

-horas mas tarde-

-me voy, kirei debe estar aburrido-dijo mari, asentiste y la viste marchar, al poco rato, llego xanxus, el escuadron y tus suegros.

-paso algo interesante mientras no estábamos?-pregunto la señora, la joven asintió y los guio hasta la sala, donde les mostro el video, las reacciones eran únicas, en especial la cara sonrojada de xanxus.

-basura-dijo sin importarle su madre, quien estaba a punto de ir a regañarlo, cuando el pelinegro, tomo a Ime como si fuera un costal y se la llevo.

-te mereces un castigo

-q..que..¡¿Qué?!-grito sonrojada, mientras intentaba soltarse.

-owww..¡quiero muchos nietos!-grito la mujer de cabellos negros, tanto Ime como xanxus tomaron un color carmesí en sus mejillas, claro, el jefe varia no lo demostró.

-xanxus perdón..ya bajame..

-no..

-xanxus..

-no escaparas

-….¡XANXUS!...

**Ta daaaa okno ese fue el final, pero no termina aquí…cosas raras, es que es el final del orden cronológico, pero seguirán algunas menciones en otras historias, como en "el futuro" y uno que otro one-shot que subiré aquí mismo kasjajsakjas **

**Ciao ciao, mcr77..espero no me odies por lo corto, mi imaginación se seco por completo, yuya..el tuyo es el siguiente.**


End file.
